Hanging By A Moment
by CCB1919
Summary: 24 year old Callie and 16 year old Arizona meet and are instantly attracted to each other. Sparks are flying but can it turn into something more? Will it turn into something more? How big of a role will the age difference play? Can love truly conquer it all? (Re-write of previous story)
1. Chapter 1

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: This is a re-write of my story Hanging By A Moment. As I was attempting to finish the sequel When You Find Me, I found that I was not 100% happy with how I wrote the story the first time around. So I'm giving it another go. The story will be pretty much the same although some things will change. I hope you'll embark with me in this adventure for a second time.

* * *

It was very late in the evening when Callie sneaked into her house. Well, it wasn't her house as much as it was her parents. Since graduating from college Callie had been living on her own in New York City, although she had a habit of coming back home every once in a while when things got too hectic. This was one of those times. After things got crazy in New York , she decided to take a nice vacation in Spain, a vacation that lasted a month. Now she was lost, tired and worst of all: broke. That was why when her father called and suggested that she come back to Miami to work with him for a while her circumstances forced her to oblige.

Callie walked into the kitchen as quietly as she could to make herself a snack. The closer she got to the kitchen the more she heard the sound of some voices. One she made out to belong to Aria, her younger sister but the other one was completely unknown.

"Holy shit, you almost gave me a heart attack." Aria said jumping from her seat when she heard the sound of Callie's feet stepping on the hardwood floors. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here. Why are you here?"

"Gee Aria, thanks for the warm welcome." Callie said before she noticed the pretty blond sitting on the stool next to Aria. "And who are you?"

"She's Arizona." Aria said to Callie. "This is my stupid sister Callie." Aria said to Arizona.

"Nice to meet you, Arizona." Callie said extending her hand out to Arizona and giving her a toothy smile.

"Likewise." Arizona said gently shaking Callie's hand.

"You have very pretty eyes." Callie said honestly. She didn't take her eyes of off Arizona's bright blue eyes. Even in the dim lighting of the kitchen it was obvious just how big and bright they were. The compliment caused Arizona an embarrassing blush.

"Okay, that's enough." Aria said interrupting the brief trance they seemed to be on. "We're going to bed. And you-" she said pointing a finger to Callie. "You stay away. I know how you operate."

This seemed to take Callie aback. There was no reason for Aria to get her panties all in a bunch; after all she was just paying a compliment to a pretty girl. She didn't mean anything of it. Callie wasn't oblivious to the reputation she had but still she found Aria's remark uncalled for. She wasn't trying anything with Arizona, the girl looked to be barely even seventeen years old. Eight years younger seemed an age gap much too big for Callie's comfort.

"Fine." Callie said deciding to let it go. "Have a nice night."

"You too." Arizona said as Aria practically dragged her out of the kitchen quietly reprimanding her for encouraging her sister's behavior.

After going up to Aria's bedroom they sat up on the bed and started gossiping about their friends' latest shenanigans. Lexie, a freshman, was dating Alex, a senior and one of Arizona's best friends even though Aria didn't necessarily cared for him. And Teddy, well Teddy was a mess as always.

"I swear she dates the male equivalents of my sister." Aria said about Teddy. "And trust me, that's as far away from a compliment as you can get."

"Why? She doesn't seem all that bad." Arizona said smiling at the memory of those pretty brown eyes and that prefect smile.

"Well, she is." Aria said. "She is bad news, Arizona."

"Really?" Arizona said trying her hardest to not push the subject.

"Really." Aria said. "Look, I know you grow weak at the knees every time a pretty girl makes eyes at you. I'm fine with that, I even find it sort of endearing but please, please, please, don't crush on my sister. She's old and it would be really gross for me to hear you fangirl about my sister. So please don't do that. I beg of you."

"Fine, fine." Arizona said knowing it was an empty promise. "I won't."

"Great." Aria said. "Now back to me…"

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later that Callie and Arizona saw each other again. It was early in the morning when Callie was coming in from a night out that Aria, Teddy and Arizona were sitting on the front porch.

"Callie!" Teddy said when she saw Callie's car pull in. She ran to Callie to give her an enormous bear hug.

"What's up?" Callie said tightening her embrace around Teddy. "It's been too long."

"I know." Teddy said. "You're like a Jet Setter and I'm just a lowly high school senior."

"You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you." Callie said taking a good look at Teddy.

"You look fantastic as always." Teddy said.

"I know." Callie said with a cocky smirk.

"I can see you're humble as always, too." Teddy said with a chuckle. "Come on." She said taking Callie by the hand. "You need to meet Arizona, she's newish to the group."

"Oh we've met." Callie said walking up to the porch. She sat down next to Aria and in front of Arizona. Teddy opted for sitting on Callie's lap. "How've you been, Arizona?"

"Good, good. I've been good." Arizona said.

"I'm glad." Callie said amused at Arizona's obvious nervousness.

"Where have you been?" Aria asked. "You left hours ago."

"I went to Mark and Addy's, you know how that goes." Callie said dismissively.

"How _is_ Mark?" Teddy asked. "Is he still one hot piece of man candy?"

"He's fine. Being a manwhore. Doing his thing." Callie said. "Anyway, what's up with you people?"

"Ugh you smell like booze." Aria said with disgust. "Seriously, Cal. Go take a shower."

Callie gave Aria an offended look. They never did have the best kind of relationship but lately Aria was more hostile with Callie than what was usual.

"I don't think you smell like booze." Arizona said earning herself a dirty look from Aria.

"You do kinda smell like booze." Teddy said.

"Arizona doesn't mind." Callie said winking at Arizona.

The gesture wasn't lost on anyone. Teddy was amused by it. She knew that Callie was a flirt and that most times she just did it to mess with people. Aria saw the little stunt her sister pulled and, unlike Teddy, she was not amused by it. Arizona on her part melted a little on the inside. She didn't know what was it about Callie. Maybe it was the 8 year age difference, maybe it was the shoulder length hair, maybe it was those deep brown eyes… Arizona suspected it was all about those lips. She wanted to kiss them even though she knew that was probably never going to happen.

"Stop." Aria mouthed to Callie.

"Oh Cal," Teddy said as if she just remembered something. "We need your help with something."

"What's that?" Callie said lightly tickling Teddy's sides.

"We're planning a birthday bash for our girl Arizona." Teddy said. "We need your help finding a venue, also we need your help with the booze. We need you to provide it."

"You have a birthday coming soon?" Callie asked Arizona.

"In a couple of weeks…" Arizona said. "But I already told them that I don't want to make a big deal out of it. "

"We're not planning anything too big," Aria said to Arizona. "We just want to celebrate you." She said giving Arizona's hand a warm squeeze.

"I can get you guys a venue but you'll have to find the alcoholic beverages all by yourselves." Callie said. "I'm not giving a bunch of horny, underage kids liquor."

"Ugh fine." Teddy said. "We'll get the booze."

"Can your brother get it for us?" Aria asked Arizona.

"I don't know… maybe?" Arizona said. "I don't think so."

"Girls, I'll leave you to your planning." Callie said taking Teddy off her lap and standing up.

"You're leaving?" Arizona asked with disappointment apparent in her voice.

"Yeah, long day, longer night." Callie said.

"You're coming to the party, right?" Teddy asked.

Callie took a second to look at Arizona before she answered that question. Without a doubt Arizona was beautiful, gorgeous even. She shook those thoughts from her head. Arizona was young, too young for her. Arizona and Aria where in the same class at school so that meant that Arizona would be turning sixteen in a couple of weeks. That was way too young for Callie to be messing with.

"I don't know." Callie said. "We'll see."

* * *

A/N: Like I said, I wasn't completely happy with the way it turned out the first time. I'm making some changes. I really hope you like them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: I've been getting a lot of question from you guys, I've answered the people that have asked me in private message but they tend to be about the same so here it goes.

What happened to your stories?

I wasn't happy with how they turned out the first time so I've decided to start all over again.

Are you writing the sequel to this story?

Yes. I'm doing this whole story all over again. In due time, that will include the sequel.

I posted a review and I didn't see it in the reviews section, did you delete it?

No. I would never ever ever delete an unflattering review. Its okay if you don't like this story or don't agree with it and want to express it on the given forum. Its your right to have an opinion. I wouldn't ever take that away from you. For some reason some reviews aren't showing but the notifications have arrived to my email and I've read all of them. I've also read all of your PMs and have answered all of them. If I haven't please let me know and I'll fix that right away.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Since coming down to Miami the last thing that Callie has done is work. It's been two weeks and so far she has successfully avoided going to work with her father. Carlos Torres is the owner of a luxury chain of hotels. This makes him a very wealthy man, which by default makes him a very powerful man. Callie is happy her dad wants her to work for him but something in the back of her mind tells her that this also could be a mean for Carlos to have some control over her life. However right now she's just going to focus on curing the crippling hangover she has right now. Since she's been back she has gone out with Mark almost every night. They've missed each other and have been bonding over multiple shots of tequila.

"Callie, you have to drive Arizona back to her house." Aria said as she barged into Callie's bedroom.

"I don't _need_ to do anything." Callie said not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

"Come on. Her brother can't pick her up." Aria said. "She needs a ride home."

"Sucks to be her, I guess." Callie said enjoying giving her sister a hard time.

"Come on." Aria said. Already deeply regretting what she was about to say, "please?"

Callie deliberately took her sweet time to give an answer to her sister. A few seconds passed before she responded.

"Okay, fine." Callie said and Aria sighted with relief. "Give me a moment to change and I'll drive your friend home."

"Yes!" Aria said. "Thank you! You don't have to get all dressed up, its not like you're taking her out on a date."

"You don't know that." Callie said putting her book on top of the mess that was her nightstand. She gave Aria a cocky smirk just to tease her.

"Calliope. Don't." Aria said in a warning tone.

"God, I'm just messing with you." Callie said putting on some jeans that were on the floor. "I would never."

"Whatever you say, Calliope." Aria said not believing a word her sister was saying. "We'll be waiting for you downstairs."

* * *

A few minutes Callie went to the living room in jeans and a t-shirt her hair wavy and sort of messy, even dressed so simply and with no make up in her face she still looked stunning. Or at least that's what Arizona thought when she saw her enter the room. She didn't know how she was going to survive the whole ride to her house with Callie in the car without making a fool of herself.

"Let's get you home, Blondie." Callie said jiggling her car keys.

"Arizona, her name is Arizona." Aria said annoyed at her sister.

"Okay then. Ms. Arizona, lets get you home." Callie said.

"Okay." Arizona said standing up nervously from the couch. "See you later, Aria." She said giving her friend a quick hug.

"Text me when you get home." Aria said before she let go of Arizona.

"Geez, Aria, you're so needy." Callie said breaking up the moment between Aria and Arizona.

"Shut up." Aria said.

* * *

The silence was heavy inside Callie's car. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly comfortable either.

"You need to tell me if I'm going the right way." Callie said breaking the silence.

"You're fine." Arizona said. "You need to take out your ID for when we get to the base."

"Right." Callie said.

A few seconds passed and the heavy silence filled the car again.

"So you're dad is a soldier? Or perhaps your mom?" Callie asked trying to make conversation.

"Dad. He's a Marine." Arizona said.

"Oh. Cool." Callie said.

"Yeah." Arizona said.

"So why don't you go to school on base?" Callie asked. "That's a thing, right? People go to school on base."

"Yes. I have a scholarship, that's why I go to Aria's school." Arizona answered. "They have a great science program and I want to be a doctor so I'm just getting a head start."

"Career oriented." Callie said. "I like that in a girl."

The moment the words came out of Callie's mouth she regretted them. She knew that flirting with Arizona was wrong. She knew that even entertaining the thought of something happening with Arizona would cause problems with her sister. Everything about Arizona screamed danger.

Arizona was blushing and unable to make any eye contact with Callie. She was always nervous around her. One could say that, even though they had seen each other only a handful of times, Arizona was already crushing on Callie.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Callie said.

"Its fine. You didn't." Arizona said.

They fell into silence once more.

"Hey, do you want to grab a smoothie before I drop you home?" Callie asked. "They make some good ones near the beach. We can go if you want."

"You mean Nico's? I love that place." Arizona said shooting a big smile Callie's way.

"So you're in?" Callie asked.

"Yes!" Arizona said.

After finding parking and getting the smoothies Callie suggested they walk around the beach while they drank their smoothies. Arizona was more than happy to spend more alone time with Callie.

"What did you get?" Callie said eyeing Arizona's lips sucking on the straw.

"Banana/strawberry." Arizona said. "How about you?"

"Peanut butter." Callie said.

"Ew." was Arizona's response. "Sounds gross."

"Its totally not." Callie said. "Here try it." Offering her smoothie to Arizona.

Arizona took a sip of Callie's smoothie. Callie's eyes stayed trained on Arizona's lips. The set of baby blue eyes and those lips where proving to be a difficult combination for Callie.

"Okay so it's not totally gross." Arizona said. "But is not super delicious like my smoothie."

"Lemme try yours." Callie said taking Arizona's smoothie, their hands touched briefly making them both feel a sort of electric shock run through their hands. "You're right. This is better. I think I'm going to keep it."

"No. Give me." Arizona said reaching for her smoothie.

"Come get it." Callie said. They stared at each other for what felt like forever. If Arizona were any other person, by now Callie would be nipping on her bottom lip. "Here," Callie said giving the smoothie back to Arizona. "Let's get back, Phoenix."

"Mmm I'm not named after the State." Arizona said as they walked from the beach back to the car. "It's a common misconception, though."

"No? What are you named after?" Callie asked curiously.

"The Battleship." Arizona answered. "My grandfather died in it."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Callie said. "If it's any consolation, I've never met my grandparents. They're in Cuba. We can't go there, they can't come here…"

"Yeah, that's a sucky situation. I'm sorry about that." Arizona said thinking about how much she loved spending the summers at her grandmother's house, she thought about how much her life would be much worse without her grandmother in it.

"S' not your fault." Callie said.

"There is such a thing as empathy, jerk." Arizona said placing a playful punch on Callie's shoulder.

"I know." Callie said. After a beat she said, "You should stop flirting with me."

"What?" Arizona asked with a mixture of embarrassment and surprise. "I am not flirting with you. I'm not even into you like that."

"Whatever you say, Arizona like battleship." Callie said.

After they reached the car, they got in and rode in silence for a few minutes before Callie decided to put on some music. Out of the speakers a song from The Decemberist came out.

"Turn it up." Arizona said. "I love that song."

"You do?" Callie asked surprised. Arizona was too into the song to answer with words so she just nodded her head.

"But there's this nagging suspicion

That won't leave me alone tonight

It's just that everything I try to do

Nothing seems to turn out right

We laid on our backs

And stared at the ceiling

Messed with your slacks

But ended up just holding your hand" They sang in unison the whole song.

* * *

They were in the middle of another song when they got to Arizona's house. Callie stopped the car in front of the blonde's house. Truth be told, neither one of them wanted their time together to end.

"Thank you for the ride." Arizona said toying with her seatbelt. "I had a lot of fun."

"Anytime." Callie said shooting a smile to Arizona. "I'm glad you had fun. You're a fun girl, Arizona like the battleship." She said winking at Arizona.

"Well, look who is flirting now." Arizona said as she opened the car door. "See you later, Calliope." She said before she was out of the car.

"Touché." Callie said after Arizona had closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: For those of you asking how often I will update, I will try to update as soon as the chapters are ready.

Another thing: If you don't like the story, I'm not forcing anyone to read it. It's not okay to harass me or leave hurtful messages in the reviews section. The user who's leaving threatening messages needs to stop. If you don't like it or if its not your taste no one is forcing you to like it. This is my story and I'm writing it as truthfully and as respectfully as I can.

* * *

Chapter 3:

It was the week of Arizona's birthday; Teddy, Aria and Arizona were sitting on the floor of the playroom going over the details of Arizona's party. The whole ordeal made Arizona a bit uncomfortable. She wasn't big on birthdays and the fact that Aria insisted on making a big deal out of it pissed her a little bit.

"Hey, Arizona, glad you're here." Callie said surprising everyone in the room as she entered.

"Callie, hi." Arizona said with a big dimpled smile.

"A little birdy named Aria mentioned your birthday is this Friday so I pulled some strings and got you this." Callie said handling an envelope to Arizona.

"What is it?" Arizona said trying but failing to control her enthusiasm. She opened the envelope; inside she found two tickets for The Decemberists show that Thursday.

"Ugh." Teddy said as she looked over Arizona's shoulder. "That bands sucks. Seriously Callie, you're loaded, you could've gotten us something better."

"You do know that not everything is about you, right?" Callie asked Teddy.

"No, I'm not really familiar with that concept." Teddy said.

"Thank you, Callie." Arizona said standing up and giving Callie a warm hug. "I love these. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." Callie said pulling away from Arizona. "I hope you enjoy the show."

"For sure." Arizona said. "We're going to have so much fun."

"Yeah, you and whoever you decide to take are going to have a blast." Callie said.

"Oh, you're not coming with me?" Arizona asked with disappointment in her voice.

"I mean, if you want to, I could go with you." Callie said. "I just assumed that maybe you wanted to go with one of your friends."

"You're my friend. We're friends, right?" Arizona asked.

"Sure." Callie said. "We'll go together."

Aria was watching the whole exchange and was not happy with what she was seeing. She didn't like the idea of Arizona and her sister being 'friends'. She knew her sister and she didn't trust her one bit.

"Calliope, can I have a word with you?" Aria asked. "Alone."

"Jeez." Callie said making a funny face to Arizona, which caused the blond to let out a giggle.

"Now." Aria said dragging Callie outside by the arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Standing in the hallway with you?" Callie asked.

"Don't play smart with me." Aria said. "I forbid you to go to that show with Arizona."

"What's your damage, Aria?" Callie said. "You can't forbid me. I'll do whatever the hell I want to. The girl is just a friend. Is not like I'm trying to take advantage of her or anything."

"She is not your friend. She is mine. She is my friend." Aria said. "You need to stay away from her."

"You need to chill." Callie said. "Its not like she's your girlfriend or anything. God, Aria. I'm just talking her to a show, calm the fuck down."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." Arizona called as she entered into her house with Teddy in tow.

"Hi, honey, how was your day?" Barbara called from the kitchen.

"Good." Arizona said making her way to her mother. "Teddy is staying over if that's okay."

"Of course it is." Barbara said. "Teddy, sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Robbins, thanks for asking." Teddy said.

"Hey, mom, is it okay if I go to the Decemberists show on Thursday?" Arizona asked.

"I'll have to check with your father, but I don't see why not." Barbara said. "Who are you going with?"

"Callie…" Arizona said. "She gave me the tickets as a birthday gift."

"Who is Callie? Is she a new friend? I don't think I've met her." Barbara said.

"Oh she's Aria's sister." Arizona said avoiding eye contact with her mother. "You haven't met her yet."

"I'll talk to your father." Barbara said. "We need to meet this Callie girl before you go off to a concert with her."

"Okay, but please try not to embarrass me too much." Arizona said knowing that putting up a fight was a futile effort.

"Are you going on a date with Aria's sister?" Barbara asked.

"What? Mom, no." Arizona said blushing. "She is just a friend."

"Oh she likes her." Barbara said to Teddy.

"Do you?" Teddy asked Arizona. She wasn't all that surprised. She had noticed the way Arizona looked at Callie and how she wouldn't shut up about how awesome Callie is.

"No." Arizona said looking at Teddy. "She's just a friend."

"Does she go to your school too?" Barbara asked. "I've never heard of her before."

"Not exactly." Teddy said.

"Callie is older than Aria." Arizona said.

"Exactly how much older?" Barbara asked wearily.

Arizona didn't give an immediate response. She knew her mother wouldn't approve of her crush on Callie once she found out her age. She couldn't blame her mother, though.

"Callie is 24." Teddy said.

"Oh." Barbara said. "Honey, that is not appropriate."

"Mom, is not like we're dating or anything." Arizona said.

"Then why is she taking you out on Thursday?" Barbara asked. "I will not have a girl, excuse me, a woman take advantage of my baby girl."

"It's not like that." Arizona said. "Callie gave me the tickets because one time she drove me home I mentioned how much I like that band. Teddy doesn't like that band and neither does Aria, I was the one that suggested for her to go with me."

"We're going to need to meet Callie before we decide to let you go anywhere with her." Barbara said. "Date or not."

"Fine." Arizona said.

* * *

"Who knew Barbara could be a hardass?" Teddy said once they were alone in Arizona's bedroom.

"Yeah…" Arizona answered distractedly.

"So you and Callie…" Teddy said. "I didn't know you guys were a thing."

"That's cause we're not." Arizona answered.

"If you say so…" Teddy said not believing a word.

They sat in silence on Arizona's bed as they watched a movie. Teddy was observing Arizona quietly. Teddy really loved Arizona, not in a gay way, just in a best friends kind of way.

"You like her, don't you?" Teddy asked.

"Who? Angelina Jolie?" Arizona asked. "Yeah, who doesn't?"

"No, stupid. I was talking about Callie." Teddy said.

"Huh." Was Arizona's response.

"So…?" Teddy insisted.

"I think she's pretty." Arizona said. That was all she was planning on giving to Teddy.

"That's all?" Teddy asked. "You can tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"I don't know, okay?" Arizona said. "She's obviously very beautiful, she's also funny and nice and I'd really like to spend more time with her but she's Aria's sister and she's much older than me. So the sooner I get over my crush the better."

"Do you know if she likes you?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know." Arizona said. "Sometimes she flirts with me but I think she's just kidding around."

"Yeah, its hard to tell with Callie." Teddy said. "But she did get you those tickets, that must mean something, right?"

"I don't know." Arizona said. "I think she was just being nice."

"We need to find out if she likes you back." Teddy said.

"Why?" Arizona said. "Its not like we're going to ride off into the sunset."

"You do have a point." Teddy said. "Hey, maybe she'll be the one to finally pop your cherry."

"Pervert." Arizona said hitting Teddy with a pillow.

* * *

A couple of days later Callie found herself driving Arizona home once again. She didn't mind it really; she liked spending time with the blond without Aria present. Aria was being a pain in the ass lately; if she didn't know any better she would think that Aria was in love with Arizona or something.

"We're still on for tomorrow, right?" Callie asked as she parked her car in front of Arizona's house.

"About that…" Arizona said. "My parents want to meet you before we go out. They're being really weird about it."

"Its cool, I totally get it." Callie said. "They want to make sure their daughter is in good hands. I'll come by a little earlier than planned, talk to them and put their mind at ease."

"That's perfect." Arizona said. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"Don't worry about it." Callie said. "I'm happy to do it."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Arizona asked.

"You know it." Callie said smiling to Arizona.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your support. I really appreciate it. To show my appreciation I give you another chapter. You can expect another one tomorrow.

A/N 2: I'm so very sorry for everyone that got sent nasty messages. I truly am. The readers of this story have no blame over the things I choose to write so please crazy person with a lot of free time in their hands, stop sending them messages.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Callie was checking her hair and make up after she parked in front of Arizona's house. She didn't know why she was so nervous. This wasn't a date. She didn't even know if Arizona was into women, in the off chance that she was in fact gay, its not like anything could happen between them. If only Arizona were a couple years older the story would be completely different.

Callie walked over to the front door of the house and gave a loud knock. They had exchanged numbers earlier in the week; Callie had texted Arizona that she was on her way. Arizona said that she was almost ready.

"Tim?" Callie said surprised when Arizona's brother opened the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"I'm here to pick up Arizona." Callie said.

"You're Aria's sister?" He asked.

"One and the same." She said with a smile.

"Come in, I'll get her." Tim said. "You can wait there." He said pointing to the sitting area.

A few moments later a man of imposing stature came into the room. Callie assumed that the man was Arizona's father and all of a sudden she was ten times more nervous.

"Ms. Torres." Daniel Robbins said extending his hand out to Callie.

"Mr. Robbins." Callie said standing up to shake his hand.

"Call me Colonel." He said.

"Yes. Colonel. Sir." Callie babbled nervously.

"I understand you're taking my daughter out to a concert." He said.

"That's correct." Callie said.

"I'm not comfortable with you taking my baby girl anywhere." Daniel said. "But tomorrow is her birthday and she is excited to go see whatever band it is you're seeing."

"I understand." Callie said.

"You'll have her home by twelve, correct?" Daniel said. He wasn't asking.

"Yes, sir." Callie said.

"I have your phone number, whenever I call I trust you will answer." Daniel said.

"Yes, sir." Callie said.

* * *

"Did my dad give you a hard time?" Arizona asked once they were alone in Callie's car.

"Not really." Callie said. "He wasn't unreasonable or anything."

"Good." Arizona said with a smile. "I didn't know you knew my brother."

"Oh yeah, I've seen him around." Callie said. "We have some friends in common."

"He's a total dork." Arizona said.

"Come on, he's a fun guy." Callie said. "How long is he going to be in town for? He told me he was shipping out in a few months."

"Not until after my graduation." Arizona said.

"Right." Callie said. "You're a senior?"

"That would be correct, yes." Arizona said.

"But you're just turning 16 right?" Callie said.

"No, I'm turning 17." Arizona said.

"Huh I thought you were Aria's age." Callie said.

"I am. Your sister is 17, Callie." Arizona said amused.

"I should've known that." Callie said. "We're not very close as you can see."

They kept making idle conversation until they arrived at the venue. The place was packed and both of them were equally excited to be there. They kept talking about the kind of music they both liked, quoting songs and talking about different songs. It was nice. They had more in common than they first thought.

"You look great, by the way." Callie said as they walked in. "I forgot to mention it earlier."

"Thank you." Arizona said with a blush. "You look great too."

"I know." Callie said with a cocky smirk.

"Jerk." Arizona said. "I take it back. You look awful."

"Its already out there." Callie said. "You can't take it back."

"I so can." Arizona said.

"If you want to lie to yourself." Callie said. "We both know you think I'm hot. There's no shame in that. 80% of the population of this great nation will agree with you."

"Wow, your humility is inspiring." Arizona said.

"I do my best." Callie said with a shrug.

* * *

The band was playing The Bachelor and His Bride when Arizona looked at Callie. She looked gorgeous under the dim lights. Her face and her hair looked flawless, all that Arizona wanted to do was reach over and kiss her. If this were a date this would be the time, this would be it.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked, because of the loud music she spoke directly into Arizona's ear.

"I'm fine." Arizona said feeling shivers down her spine.

"You sure?" Callie asked.

"I am." Arizona said with a smile.

Callie's face was just a hair away from hers. All she had to do was reach a little to connect their lips. She wanted to reach over so badly. They looked into each other's eyes and for a moment Arizona thought that maybe Callie was feeling the same way. That maybe this would be the moment. Just as Callie was leaning a little bit forward the lead singer changed songs and just like that the moment was gone.

* * *

"Thank you so much for tonight." Arizona said as they started walking back to Callie's car. "I had a lot of fun."

"It was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Callie said as they were walking side by side their hands kept brushing every now and then. Every time they brushed together Callie felt a bolt of electricity run through her hand.

"It really was." Arizona said.

A few feet ahead of them a guy was selling roses to the people that were passing by.

"Come on, get a rose for your girlfriend." The guy told Callie. "What a better way to end a date night."

"Fine." Callie said taking out her wallet and handing a few bills to the guy. "Give me that one, the white one."

"One rose for the lady." The guy said as he handed Callie the rose.

"Thank you, have a good night." Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hand and started to walk away together.

* * *

It was almost twelve when Callie walked Arizona to the front door of her house. Daniel had called Callie a few minutes earlier wondering about their whereabouts. He had only called once the whole night so Callie was counting that as a win.

"Happy birthday, Arizona like the battleship." Callie said as she gave Arizona the white rose.

"Thank you." Arizona said almost blushing. "That was very sweet of you."

"Eh I try." Callie said. "How does it feel to be seventeen?"

"Mmm I feel about the same as I did two minutes before." Arizona said.

"Well you can now be the Dancing Queen, so congratulations that only lasts about a year." Callie said.

"Oh ha ha, Calliope, very funny." Arizona said.

They looked at each other again. This was such a perfect moment for a first kiss. Arizona thought not for the first time that night. If only she dared just a little bit. She was about to make a move when the door burst open.

"Time to go inside, young lady." Daniel said while Arizona cursed him silently. "And for your friend to go home."

"Goodnight, Colonel Robbins." Callie said.

"Have a safe drive home." Daniel said. "I'll see you inside." He said to Arizona. "Don't be too long." He said before he entered the house.

"Bye, Calliope." Arizona said. "Thank you again for tonight."

"It was my pleasure." Callie said before she gave Arizona a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Text me when you get home, just so I know you got home okay." Arizona said half stuttering.

"Will do." Callie said smiling at Arizona before she walked back to her car.

* * *

On her way back home Callie couldn't stop thinking about her night with Arizona and what it meant. The more she time she spent with the blond the more she liked her. She had to admit that she liked Arizona for purely shallow reasons at first but now that had changed. She liked Arizona's sense of humor, she liked her perkiness and the way she seemed pure in a way. She didn't think Arizona was naïve, she just thought that she didn't have malice in her. That was a refreshing thing for someone like Callie that had seen the worst in people.

As promised, the moment Callie got home she texted Arizona.

_"Just got home. Night Night." _

**"I'm glad. Sweet dreams, Calliope." **


	5. Chapter 5

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Once again I'm really grateful for all of your support. I know this story is a bit slower than the original but just you wait. Things will get interesting very soon. I promise.

* * *

The next day at school when Arizona and Teddy got a moment alone without Aria, she told her everything about her night with Callie. She had to stop herself from gushing. She spent the whole night reliving her moments with Callie, making up scenarios for their first kiss. She wondered if it would ever happen, when and where, she wondered about how Callie's lips would feel against her own.

"She totally likes you. You need to make a move." Teddy said.

"How?" Arizona asked.

"Text her, invite her to your party tonight." Teddy said. "If I know one thing about Callie is that she never says no to a party. You'll be there; she'll be there. I'll distract Aria while you two get your smooch on."

"Okay, I'm texting her right now." Arizona said taking her phone out of her book bag. "What should I say?"

"Give me that." Teddy said taking the phone from Arizona's hand. "Hey, Cal. What are you up to tonight?" She said as she typed in the words. "There. Now we wait."

A few seconds passed before they got a reply.

"_I don't know, waiting to see what pops up. Why? Do you have plans for me?" _Callie texted.

"Maybe." Teddy said adding a wink emoticon for good measure.

"_Elaborate…" _Callie texted back a second later.

"Tonight, Mark's bar. I want you to be there." Teddy typed; Arizona gave a nod of approval before she pressed send.

"_What time?" _Callie asked.

"What time?" Teddy asked Arizona.

"Around twelve? My dad gave me until two to be out." Arizona said. "It has to be late enough for Aria to be drunk and distracted and early enough so Callie and I can spend some time together."

"Twelve it is." Teddy said before she sent the text out.

"_Perfect. I'll text you when I get there." _Callie said.

"Great. Looking forward to it." Teddy typed adding another wink.

_"Me too." _Callie responded.

"See, she so wants you too." Teddy said as she handed Arizona her phone. "Now that we have that out of the way, let's talk about me. Let's get me laid."

"I don't think you'll have a problem with that." Arizona said pointing discreetly at Owen Hunt.

"You do make a fair point." Teddy said making eye contact with Owen. "I wants me some of that ginger."

"You're gross, Teddy." Arizona said with a laugh.

* * *

The bar was filled with friends and acquaintances of Aria and Arizona. They had convinced Mark to close the bar for the night so that they could have a private party. Arizona thought the party was going to be just a small get together but was she wrong about that? It seemed as if their whole school was there. There was even a line at the door.

"I thought this was going to be a small thing, Aria. This is not small. At all." Arizona said. "This is the opposite of small."

"I know." Aria said throwing her arm around Arizona's shoulder. "But you deserve it. These people are here for you. It should be flattering."

"Or you know, here for the booze." Teddy said. "Lets not kid ourselves, Arizona doesn't even know half these people. They are here for the free drinks. You don't even know half of these people."

"Okay, semantics." Aria said. "The point is we're here to let loose, have fun and celebrate our dear friend Arizona."

"Is that part of your speech?" Teddy asked. "Are you making a speech?"

"There better be no speech." Arizona said.

"Let's just go in, okay?" Aria asked getting annoyed.

"Yeah. I need a drink." Teddy said.

"Right there with ya, sister." Arizona said as she followed her friend into the bar.

* * *

Callie arrived to the party when it was a little after midnight. She had her doubts about coming to the party. She didn't want problems with Aria. There was also the excuse of coming over to hang out with Mark. That wouldn't be too out of character. People were well aware of their close friendship.

The first person she saw when she entered the bar was Mark who was making sure things were running smoothly. He even was making sure his bartenders checked for IDs before handing out drinks. It was a pointless effort but a responsible one nonetheless.

"Torres!" Mark yelled when he saw his friend. "Let me get you a drink." He got behind the bar and mixed a drink for his friend. "One vodka tonic for the lady."

"Thanks, Mark." Callie said taking a sip of her drink. "Always the gentleman."

"You bet." He said giving her a wink.

"Have you seen my sister?" Callie asked. "I want to make sure she's not too plastered."

"I haven't seen her in a while." Mark said. "But if its any help, last I saw her she was doing fine."

"That does help." Callie said taking another sip of her drink. "How about the birthday girl? Seen her around?"

"Just did actually." Mark said. "She was looking for the bathroom."

"Thanks, Mark." Callie said before she made her way out of the bar and towards the bathroom line.

* * *

It took Callie some maneuvering around drunken teenagers and couples making out but after a few minutes she saw Teddy standing near the line to the bathroom.

"Teddy, hey." Callie said looking over for Arizona but trying to play it cool.

"Callie! You made it." Teddy said obviously drunk.

"You look like you're having fun." Callie said amused.

"I am." Teddy said giving her a sloppy smile.

"Have- have you seen Arizona around?" Callie said.

"She was looking for you." Teddy said.

"Well, where is she now?" Callie asked.

"Beats me." Teddy said with a shrug.

* * *

After a few minutes of idly searching for Arizona, Callie decided to just text her to meet her at Mark's office. She wanted to kick herself for not thinking about just texting her before.

"There you are." Callie said when she opened the door and saw Arizona leaning against the desk.

"You made it." Arizona said with a smile.

"Yeah." Callie said drying her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"Come here." Arizona said quietly.

Callie took a few steps forward until she was inches away from Arizona.

"I got you a drink." Arizona said handing Callie a glass with some red-ish liquor in it.

"Ms. Robbins, have you been drinking?" Callie asked with amusement.

"Maybe." Arizona said giving her a coy smile.

"Mmmm, interesting." Callie said taking a sip from her drink, after she took a sip she had to stop herself from gagging. "What the fuck is this? Is horrible."

"Is not that bad after you've had a few." Arizona said.

"Oh so you've had a few of these." Callie asked.

"Mhm." Arizona said nodding. "You look very nice." She said playing with the lapels of Callie's jacket.

"Thank you." Callie said getting dizzy on the smell of Arizona's hair. "You look very nice as well."

"Yeah?" Arizona asked in a low whisper. It was obvious all the alcohol had lowered her inhibitions. Somewhere deep down a part of her was conscious of this. She knew that fully sober she would never be this forward with Callie. But she had been waiting for a moment like this for what felt like forever. She had to know if Callie felt the same as her. She had to know what Callie's lips against her felt like.

Arizona rested both her forearms on Callie's shoulders allowing her hands to play with Callie's stray hairs. They looked into each other's eyes. Callie knew where this would lead if she didn't stop it. A part of her was telling her to take a step back, that's all it would take to break the moment; just a step back. But another part of her was telling her to fuck it, to go for it. What's the worst it could happen? She knew she had been dying to taste Arizona's lips.

"Yeah." Callie confirmed in an equal low whisper. Callie leaned her head a bit forward wanting Arizona to meet her halfway. Arizona bit her lower lip as she rested her forehead on Callie's. Her hands wrapped around Callie's neck and in a split second their lips joined in a soft kiss. It was almost chaste at first but Arizona pressed her body flushed against Callie wanting to feel more of her.

As their kiss deepened Arizona tangled her hands in Callie's hair. Callie wrapped one hand around Arizona's waist while the other stroked Arizona's jaw. As their kisses kept getting more and more heated Arizona slipped Callie's jacket off her, Callie in turn lifted Arizona unto the desk.

"Wait, wait." Arizona said sobering up.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked confused and worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. You're perfect." Arizona said stroking Callie's face.

"What happened?" Callie asked.

"Its just… I'm not really ready for things to go any further." Arizona said. "I-I'm not really what you call… experienced…"

"Oh so you're a…" Callie said and Arizona nodded.

"Yup." Arizona said.

"Okay." Callie said helping Arizona off the desk. "You should get back to the party, I bet your friends are looking for you."

"So that's all?" Arizona asked. "That's all you're saying on the subject?"

"I'm sorry, Arizona." Callie said. "I just don't know what you want from me."

"I don't know, Calliope." Arizona said honestly. "I know I like you a lot. And not just in a friends kind of way. But I also know that I'm not ready to, you know, do it."

"I understand." Callie said not really clearing anything up for Arizona.

"And?" Arizona said expecting Callie to say something more.

"I'm very attracted to you." Callie said after a moment of silence. "I like you. I really do. I think you're fun and smart, you are pretty awesome, Arizona. But you're also seventeen years old and I'm… not."

"I know that." Arizona said avoiding eye contact.

"I don't think this is the place or the time to have this conversation." Callie said. "Let's talk about this some other time. We can go to lunch tomorrow or something. We can talk about this then."

"Okay, good." Arizona said giving Callie a dimpled smile.

"Yeah." Callie said. "Shall we go back to the party?" She said offering her hand to the blond.

"Just a second." Arizona said before she kissed Callie again. Callie smiled into the kissed.

"Ladies, are you decent?" Teddy asked as she walked into the office covering her eyes with her hands.

"Yes, Teddy." Arizona said rolling her eyes. "You can stop with the silliness."

"Aria is asking for you." Teddy said. "I got tired of stalling."

"Fine. Lets go." Arizona said lacing her fingers through Callie's.

"Okay but you might want to stop all that." Teddy said pointing to their joined hands. "Aria will throw a fit if she sees you two being all couple-y."

"She is kind of right, you know?" Callie said to Arizona looking at their joined hands.

"I'm always right." Teddy said. "Lets just do this: you go find Aria and then Callie and I will find you and totally act like is all just a big coincidence that Callie is here." She said to Arizona.

"Sounds good." Arizona said with a shrug.

"Go, go." Teddy said. "Go before Aria comes looking for you."

"Okay." Arizona said. Callie gave her a small kiss on the lips before she let go of her hands. "See you in a minute." She said with a wide smile.

"Can't wait." Callie said with an equally big smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Sorry for the late update but for some reason this chapter was really hard to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to let me know what you think of it. I always (that is when you're not calling me mean names) enjoy reading your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Teddy and Callie waited a while inside Mark's office before they joined Aria and Arizona at a booth. Aria was surprised at first that Callie was there with Teddy, maybe because of the alcohol running through her veins she brushed it off. Callie sat in between Arizona and Teddy. Under the table Callie took the opportunity to place her hand on Arizona's thigh giving her a warm squeeze, in return gave her a dimpled smile.

"What's up with you?" Aria asked eying Arizona suspiciously.

"What? Why? Nothing." Arizona said stumbling over her words.

"Way to play it cool." Callie whispered in Arizona's ear.

"I'm watching you." Aria said to Arizona.

"Lets go dance." Teddy said hoping to distract Aria.

"Yay, that's a great idea, Teddy." Arizona said overenthusiastically.

"Come on, Aria." Teddy said standing up from the booth. She dragged Aria to the dance floor leaving Callie and Arizona alone.

They looked at one another for a few seconds without exchanging words. It was pleasant to look at a person in the eyes without that person looking shyly away.

"I really want to kiss you." Callie said causing Arizona to blush.

"Then why don't you?" Arizona answered with a smirk.

"You know why." Callie said gesturing to Aria.

Arizona got her face closer to Callie's almost to the point where their mouths grazed each other. "Let's get our dance on." Arizona said pulling away suddenly before Callie had a chance to do anything. She dragged Callie onto the dance floor far away from where Aria and Teddy were already dancing with a bunch of guys vaguely familiar to Arizona.

They danced for a few songs, nothing too dirty, just enough grinding to be sexy and flirty but not enough to be scandalous. They were dancing around like they were they only ones in the whole room.

"Are you having fun?" Callie asked when they stopped dancing.

"Yeah. I just need a minute." Arizona said trying to catch her breath.

"Come on, let's go for a walk around the beach." Callie said leading Arizona out of the bar by the hand.

* * *

They walked around for a few seconds just feeling the night breeze hearing the distant thumping music sound coming from the bar behind them. Arizona held Callie's hand, sliding her thumb up, down and around Callie's hand in an almost nervous way.

"This is nice." Arizona said as they walked.

"It is." Callie said turning her head to the side to look and smile at Arizona.

"Callie, what are we doing?" Arizona asked seemly out of nowhere.

"I- I huh honestly don't know." Callie said. "Tonight doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want to. Tomorrow we can go back to being tentative friends. I wont be offended or anything."

"That's not at all what I want." Arizona said quickly. "I really, really like you, Calliope. But I would be lying if I say that I'm not scared."

"What's scaring you?" Callie asked.

"You." Arizona said. "From what I've heard you're very experienced in areas I have little to no experience. That scares me. The fact that you may expect things that I'm not ready to provide yet scares me."

"Arizona." Callie said stopping and turning to face Arizona. "I'm never going to pressure you into doing something you're not fully comfortable with. I really like you too, there could be something here if you want it, but only if you really want it."

"I do. I want it." Arizona said as she reached the gap between them to give Callie a kiss. "So you wouldn't mind taking it slow for a little bit?"

"No." Callie said. "I'm going to be honest, it will be an adjustment but I don't mind taking things as slow as you want them."

"Okay, good." Arizona said beaming.

"Another thing is, I want to take you out and date you properly." Callie said.

"You can take me out, Calliope." Arizona said with a chuckle.

"I'm just nervous about how your parents and Aria are going to react." Callie said.

"How about we just keep this to ourselves for a little while?" Arizona said. "Its not that I want to hide. My parents know that I'm gay; it's just that I don't want to share this with them yet. I want to keep you to myself for a while."

"I can work with that." Callie said wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist.

* * *

The beach was dark and you could hear the waves crashing on the shore, the breeze was cool, the moon was full and the stars were out. They night had all the elements to be a perfect one. Callie and Arizona sat on a spot near the shore where they could feel the water on their feet when the waves crashed.

"Have you had girlfriends before?" Callie asked.

"Are you implying that we're girlfriends?" Arizona asked teasingly.

"Just answer the question." Callie said with a laugh.

"I've dated before." Arizona said. "But I've only had one serious girlfriend, Joanne, we broke up a few months ago."

"Why did it end?" Callie asked curiously.

"She put a lot of pressure on me." Arizona said. "She wanted me to do things I wasn't ready to do. I mean we did stuff but not all… stuff… you do with a girl…."

"That's… interesting…" Callie said.

"How about you?" Arizona asked enjoying the feel of the water on her feet. "What's your story?"

"I huh, I've had girlfriends before." Callie said.

"I assumed as much." Arizona said with a chuckle. "I'm going to need you to be a little bit more specific than that."

"Okay, so I've really only had one serious relationship." Callie said. "Serious as in I thought she was the one, we were madly in love and I thought we were meant to be together and that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. We broke up four years ago, it was a mess."

"And you haven't dated anyone since?" Arizona asked.

"I mean I've dated people after her but for some reason they never seem to last long." Callie said.

"Maybe you're just really difficult to be in a relationship with." Arizona said.

"Well you have it all figured out, don't you, Dr. Phil?" Callie asked. "You'll tell me though, right? If I'm being too much of a bitch."

"I promise." Arizona said quietly before she kissed Callie tenderly.

* * *

They spent a few more minutes sitting on the sand enjoying each other's company before they headed back to the party. They knew that once they were inside, the moment would end and they would have to go back to keeping a distance. Callie could see why Arizona wanted to keep things quiet for a while but this wasn't what she was used to, she was used to doing whatever she wanted, getting her way and not caring what anyone had to say about it. But this was Arizona and just for this time she was willing to make a compromise.

"Cal, where have you been?" Mark asked when he saw Callie walking in behind Arizona.

"I was just…" Callie said. "What's up? Why are you asking?"

Arizona felt Callie stop walking behind her so she turned around to see what had happened, with a silent gesture Callie told Arizona to keep going, that everything was okay.

"Oh God, tell me you didn't." Mark said dragging Callie off by the arm to a secluded corner where they could talk. "Callie, no. No."

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked.

"You and Aria's friend." Mark said. "You had sex with her! With your sister's best friend. Oh my God, Aria is going to be devastated."

"No, Mark, we didn't do anything." Callie said. "We just walked around for a little bit. She's not like that. It's not like that."

"That girl is into you, Callie." Mark said. "And you need to shut it down before it goes any further."

"Okay, first of all you're not one to talk about inappropriate relationships." Callie said. "You like, wrote the book. Second, keep your mouth shut. Things are not like you think they are."

"And how are things exactly?" Mark asked.

"I like her, okay?" Callie said. "I really do."

"Callie, I'm saying this as a friend that loves you," Mark said. "That girl will bring you nothing but trouble. Stay out of it."

Across the room Callie caught sight of Arizona dancing like a fool between Teddy and Aria. Her long hair was getting all over her face she looked beautiful and free. Callie had to force herself to look away.

"I don't know, Mark." Callie said. "I think I might be willing to risk it."

* * *

"Who are you checking out?" Aria asked Arizona when she noticed that she had stopped dancing and that her bright blue eyes were fixed on something. Aria turned around trying to follow her friend's gaze but with all the people around it was near impossible.

"Huh?" Arizona asked missing what Aria said.

"I said that I noticed you checking someone out." Aria said. "Who is it?"

"Oh, no one." Arizona said looking away from Callie who was staring back at her.

"Come on just tell me." Aria said. "You've been acting really weird, plus don't think I didn't notice you disappearing earlier."

"Aria, lets not get into that right now." Arizona said. She didn't want to lie to her friend but she wasn't prepared to tell her the truth either.

"So there is someone." Aria said.

"There might be someone." Arizona clarified.

"Anyone I know?" Aria asked concerned.

"Maybe." Arizona said with a shrug finding Callie's eyes again amongst the crowd. This time when Aria turned back she saw her sister sporting the same lovesick grin that Arizona had.


	7. Chapter 7

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Warning! Things get kind of steamy in this chapter so if that bothers you I suggest you skip this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7:

A few days after the party, Mark and Addison where at Callie's house, the three of them were hanging out pool side drinking the beers Mark had brought with him. The day was sunny and almost cloudless, it was the perfect day for a hang out like this one.

"So you're dating a pre-schooler now." Addison commented from behind her very expensive designer sunglasses.

"You told her?" Callie said turning to Mark. "You're an asshole."

"Oh come on, don't be too hard on him." Addison said. "When can I meet your new girlfriend? Before or after nap time?"

"You're a bitch." Callie said taking a beer out of the cooler and splashing Addison with some of the ice water that was collecting in the cooler.

"You're the bitch." Addison said. "I'm serious about wanting to meet Arizona."

"You will…eventually." Callie said. "But seriously, guys. I need you to be really discreet about this."

"Of course you do." Addison said. "Your mom is going to freak when she finds out."

It took a moment for Addison's words to hit Callie. She hadn't thought about her mom or her dad. She had only thought about how Arizona's parents would react. Her mom was sure to throw a fit.

"Hadn't thought about that." Callie said.

"Of course you didn't." Addison said. "You're too impulsive. Are you even sure that dating a seventeen year old is a good idea? Because from where I'm standing it is absolutely not."

"I don't know, okay?" Callie said. "But I like her, like really, really like her."

"All that I'm saying is that even though you basically have the emotional maturity of a teenager, you're not." Addison said. "But she is. You graduated from grad school and she's not even a freshman in college. Her goals are different from yours. She's thinking about graduation and prom and you're thinking about…well I don't know what you think about but I know it's not about prom."

"Addie…" Callie wanted to protest.

"No. All I'm saying is that there are things more important to consider than the fact that you really, really like her. I'm sure she is very lovely but that's not all that matters."

"I'm with Addie on this one." Mark said.

"Good thing no one asked you." Callie said her day of sun, pool and beers just ruined.

* * *

A few hours after Addison and Mark left, Callie was left alone to think about what they said. The conversation had put her in a sour mood. She noticed that Aria had come home from school with Arizona but she hadn't made an attempt to seeing the blond. She wanted to wait until she was in a better mood.

"Hey." Arizona said slipping her hands around Callie's waist. Callie was in the kitchen in front of the stove so her back was to Arizona.

"Oh hi." Callie said flatly.

"Someone's happy to see me." Arizona said sarcastically before she dropped a kiss on Callie's neck.

"Technically, I haven't seen you yet." Callie said with a chuckle. "You should be careful, Aria is around the house." She said freeing herself from Arizona's embrace.

"It's fine. She's in her room doing some homework." Arizona said putting an arm around Callie.

"Still." Callie said moving away from Arizona's touch.

"What's wrong with you?" Arizona said feeling dejected.

"Nothing." Callie said keeping her eyes on the food she was cooking.

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked. "You're acting weird."

"Yes. Arizona. I'm sure." Callie said rolling her eyes.

"Okay fine." Arizona said. "I guess I'll see you later or whatever."

"Okay." Callie said without turning to see Arizona. The blond just stood there watching her for a moment.

"Seriously?" Arizona asked annoyed.

"What? Come here." Callie said grabbing Arizona by the belt loop of her jeans. She gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

"This doesn't mean I'm happy with you." Arizona said her eyes fixed on Callie's lips. "I don't like when you roll your eyes at me."

"Noted." Callie said.

"Good." Arizona said kissing Callie one more time. "I gotta go."

"Bye." Callie said as she watched Arizona leave. "Shit. Ow." She exclaimed when some oil jumped from the pan to the skin on her arm.

* * *

"Where were you?" Aria asked. "You took like forever."

"Oh yeah I ran into Callie." Arizona said. "Your sister's a jerk."

"Could've told you that myself." Aria said. "What did she do now? I thought you guys were bffs."

"Nothing." Arizona said brushing Aria off. "Did something happen today? She's acting kinda weird."

"Who knows? This is Callie we're talking about." Aria said. "She's always weird. Anyway, why do you care?"

"I don't." Arizona said quickly. "I'm just curious."

"Huh." Aria said eying Arizona suspiciously.

"I don't." Arizona said trying to sound convincing.

"Sure you don't." Aria said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arizona asked nervously.

"Look, I know that you have a crush on my sister." Aria said. "I've known since your birthday. It's impossible not to notice the way you look at her. Just…don't let my sister find out, okay? She could take advantage of it."

"What if I want to be taken advantage of?" Arizona asked.

"Trust me, you don't." Aria said. "Callie is kind of a slut. She sleeps around a lot. I don't think you want that."

"Maybe I do." Arizona said.

"Do you?" Aria asked.

"I might." Arizona said with a shrug.

"Whatever." Aria said getting upset. "Let's talk about something else."

* * *

"Callie," Aria said knocking on Callie's bedroom door before entering. "Arizona needs a ride home."

"Sure, I'll be right there." Callie said as she typed something on her laptop.

A few minutes later Callie walked downstairs to the living room where she usually meet with Arizona before they were on their way.

"Let's go, Blondie." Callie said taking her car keys off the key bowl.

"Hey, is it cool if I come with you this time?" Aria asked almost shyly.

"Uh." Arizona said looking between Callie and Aria.

"If you have a ride back home, sure." Callie said. The last thing she wanted was for Aria to tag along.

"Why?" Aria asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I have things to do after I drop Arizona home." Callie said.

"Fine." Aria said rolling her eyes at her sister. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Aria said as she hugged Arizona.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Arizona said before she headed out after Callie.

* * *

As they were rounding up the corner of Arizona's street, Arizona asked Callie to park in front of a vacant house for a minute. Callie did as instructed. They hadn't really had a chance to spend some alone time since Arizona's birthday. One thing or another always kept them apart. Callie was trying her best to understand but all the sneaking around was beginning to get to her.

As soon as the car was parked, Arizona took off her seatbelt and latched onto Callie's mouth. Callie on her part took off her seatbelt before she let her hands roam Arizona's body.

"I missed you." Arizona said in between heated kisses.

"I see." Callie said smiling into the kiss.

"Have you missed me?" Arizona asked, her question almost being stifled by Callie's lips.

"Of course I have." Callie said tugging Arizona's bottom lip with her teeth.

"How much?" Arizona asked.

"A lot." Callie said.

"Wanna go to the backseat?" Arizona asked moving her lips to Callie's neck.

"Are you sure?" Callie said pulling back for a moment.

"Yeah." Arizona said sucking and biting Callie's neck.

"Okay." Callie said. Arizona switched to the back seat first, Callie following closely behind.

Arizona grabbed Callie by the collar of her shirt pulling her on top of her. As the intensity of their kisses augmented, Arizona hooked her right leg over Callie's hip wanting to gain as much contact as possible. Callie's hands were tentative at first not really knowing if she was pushing any boundaries. She knew that Arizona was fairly inexperienced and when Arizona moved Callie's hands inside her shirt, all of this became new territory for the both of them.

"Are you sure this isn't going too fast for you?" Callie asked. She missed sex and she wanted very badly with Arizona but she wasn't about to let that want cloud her judgment too much.

"This is fine." Arizona said. "Less talking more kissing." She said before rejoining their lips. "Take your shirt off."

"As you wish." Callie said with a chuckle before she took off her shirt.

"You're hot." Arizona mumbled into Callie's lips.

They were so into the moment that they didn't notice the sound of a car pulling over behind them, they also didn't hear the sound of the driver of the car getting out and walking over to the window of Callie's car. The only thing they did hear was a double tap on the window.

"Holy fuck." Callie said startled, frantically reaching for her shirt to cover herself.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Arizona said before she sat up to see who was the intruder. "Oh my god, Tim, look away you pervert." She shouted at her older brother.

"Classy, Arizona, very classy." Tim said, the sound of his voice muffled by the car window.

"This is not good." Callie said as she slipped on her shirt.

"You got that right." Tim said.

"Tim! Look away." Arizona shouted once again.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to let me know all your thoughts/feels/suggestions/ideas etc. they are always very appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I made this chapter somewhat longer than the previous one. I hope you enjoy it. I know a lot of you have told me that this story is slower than the original but just you wait, things are going to pick up soon. Hope you like it, don't forget to send me reviews/PM with your thought and/or feels. I really enjoy reading all you have to say!

* * *

Chapter 8:

"I'm sorry about him." Arizona said in a low voice as they got out of the car.

"It's okay." Callie mumbled quietly.

Tim stood in front of Callie and Arizona with his arms folded across his chest, his expression unreadable. Arizona shuffled her feet and avoided eye contact; the awkwardness was present in the air.

"Listen, Tim…" Callie started to say but was interrupted by Tim. She knew that maybe this was the time where she gave Tim an apology. For what she wasn't sure. _Sorry you caught me fondling your sister, Tim. You're not mad right? _For some reason she felt like that wouldn't cut it.

"How long has this been going on? How long have you been taking advantage of my little sister?" Tim asked. His words were meant to be sharp but his demeanor was calm.

"Tim, don't talk to Callie like that." Arizona said in defense of the person she was just starting to date. "You don't know the whole story."

Tim tried to keep up the act of angry, offended brother until Arizona made eye contact with him. At that point he completely lost it and started laughing out loud like a crazy person.

"I'm sorry. I tried." Tim said calming down his laughter. "I was just yanking your chain."

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" Arizona said. Internally Callie let out a sigh of relief.

"Before this, I already knew you guys were a thing." Tim said.

"Who told you?" Callie asked worried. Arizona on her part was already cursing Teddy and her big mouth.

"No one had to tell me." Tim said. "Everyone and their mother know about you. Personally, I've known since you guys went on the not-a-date concert."

"Everyone knows?" Arizona asked. "Do our parents know?"

"I don't think so." Tim said. "They do suspect that something is up with you."

"Fuck." Callie whispered. She turned to face Arizona. "You need to tell them."

"What?" Arizona asked.

"You need to tell them before they find out from someone else." Callie explained. "You know how the rumor mill in this town works."

"What about you?" Arizona asked.

"What about me?" Callie asked confused.

"I assume that when you say that I should talk to my parents you mean that _we_ should talk to my parents." Arizona said.

"Well… not exactly." Callie said. "I think that this is a more of a family matter."

Tim was looking at Arizona and then at Callie, he watched the exchange with an amused smile. There was a bet going on around town to see how long this budding romance would last. Tim smiled because he knew that soon he would be about $200 richer.

"You know what, ladies? I'm going to go inside the house. I'll give you some privacy to finish this lover's quarrel." Tim said before he retreated back to the house.

"We're not fighting!" Arizona yelled at her brother, he just waved at her with his back turned to Callie and Arizona.

"Arizona, listen, I think you should talk to your parents alone." Callie said. "Afterwards, if they want to talk to me or whatever, I'll be more than happy to do it."

"No, this is something we should do together." Arizona argued.

"I don't think this is the right place to discuss this." Callie said nervously looking around.

"Fine." Arizona said turning to walk inside her house.

"Arizona…" Callie called to her.

"Have a safe drive home, Callie." Arizona shouted before she entered her house.

* * *

Later that day Arizona was lying in her bed going over her exchange with Callie. Even just thinking about it made her mad. She felt something else that she couldn't quite pin point. It was more than anger she was sure. Maybe hurt, disappointment? She wanted Callie to want to talk to her parents with her. She wasn't sure she was ready to take this step just yet. Her thing with Callie was too fresh, she was afraid that if her parents put some pressure on it, it would break.

"Hey, I need to use your computer for a minute." Tim said from the doorframe of Arizona's bedroom.

"Yeah sure." Arizona said.

Tim sat on the desk beside Arizona's bed, while he was using the computer he would occasionally sneak a look at his kid sister.

"What's wrong with your computer anyway?" Arizona asked after noticing her brother looking at her.

"Beats me." Tim said. "Its super slow."

"Maybe it's a virus." Arizona said.

"Could be…." Tim said. After a few moments where neither of them said anything Tim broke the almost uncomfortable silence. "So you and Callie…"

"Yeah." Arizona said.

"Experimenting with an older woman. I gotta say, you've gain much respect in my book." Tim said. "Its always the quiet ones…"

"Is not like that, Tim." Arizona said. "I really like her and I'm starting to really care for her."

"Huh." Tim said not taking his eyes from the screen.

"What?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing." Tim said. "I know I may be overstepping with what I'm about to say but I wouldn't take this thing with Callie too seriously. I mean sure she's cool and hot as hell but you…you're you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Arizona said sitting up on her bed.

"I don't mean that as a bad thing. Just that you can be kind of naïve and maybe you're taking this 'relationship' more serious than it is and I'm afraid that Callie will end up fucking you up in the near future." Tim said. "So is fine if you want to take a ride on the wild side with Callie but please don't misinterpret it."

"You're right." Arizona said. "You are overstepping."

"Don't get mad at me." Tim said. "I'm just sayin'"

"Whatever, Tim. Just do what you need to do and please get out." Arizona said.

After a few minutes Tim found was he was looking for, printed some sort of article and was on his way out of Arizona's room when he turned around and sat at the edge of Arizona's bed.

"I don't mean to be nosey. I'm just looking out for you." Tim said.

"I know, I just… I really like her, Tim." Arizona said. "We may not have it all figured out but this is just ours to figure out…I don't know if I'm explaining myself."

"I get it." Tim said. "I promise to butt out from now on. But if you ever need an ear know that I'm here for you. Also I wont hesitate to kick Callie's ass if she hurts you."

"Thanks, Timmy." Arizona said with a chuckle. "I will keep that in mind."

"You better." He said leaning over to place a tender kiss on Arizona's forehead before making his way out of her bedroom.

* * *

It was late at night and Arizona's house was dead silent. Everyone, including her brother, had gone to sleep. Arizona had tried and failed many times to shut her mind off and go to sleep. She knew of only one person who was probably as awake as she was at this time of night.

"What are you up to?" Arizona texted Callie.

It wasn't long before she received a reply.

"Not much, just at Mark's. What are you doing awake so late?" Callie replied.

"Can't sleep." Arizona said. "I want to see you." It was a long shot but she figured it was still worth a try.

"Right now?" Callie asked.

"Yes." Was Arizona's response.

"Okay, I'm on my way to your house." Callie said.

A few minutes later Arizona's phone buzzed with a message from Callie.

"I'm parked at the corner. You coming out?" Callie asked.

Arizona had to think about that for a second. It was too risky for her to sneak out. She could successfully sneak out of the house the problem was the sneaking back in. With her brother asleep she lacked an ally who could coach her in.

"I'm opening the back door, jump the fence and come in." Arizona said.

"Are you sure its safe?" Callie asked already getting out of the car.

"As safe as can be…" Arizona said.

"Okay fine. What's the worst that could happen…" Callie texted. She didn't wait for an answer to that question. She very well knew what was the worst-case scenario.

Callie did as instructed; she jumped the cement fence of the Robbins's back yard. The sliding door was ajar; Callie guessed that Arizona left it like that. She walked in as quietly as was humanly possible.

"Hey." Arizona whispered from behind Callie.

"Holy shit." Callie said in a low whisper. "I almost died for a second."

"Sorry." Arizona said apologetically. "Lets go to my room." She took Callie's hand and led her upstairs to where her bedroom was.

"Mhm, I thought you were mad at me." Callie said once they were safely in Arizona's room.

"I was…kind of." Arizona said. She sat on her bed while Callie sat on the chair that was in front of the desk.

"I'm sorry." Callie said. "You were right. I should be with you when you talk to your parents. I just… I don't know. I've never been here before. I've never had to talk to someone else's parents. I haven't done this before so I'm sorry if I'm just stumbling my way through this."

"Come here." Arizona said making space in the bed for Callie to lie down next to her. "Its okay." She said taking Callie's hand in hers. "I acted like a brat earlier, I'm sorry for that."

"You did act like a brat earlier." Callie said earning herself a smack on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Arizona said. "You're not supposed to agree with me on that."

"You do know that I care about you, right? I really care about this." Callie said as she played with Arizona's fingers. "I don't think I got that point across today."

"I know, but thank you for saying it anyway." Arizona said. "I really enjoyed what happened today before Tim barged in."

"You did?" Callie said shifting her position so that now she was on top of Arizona.

"I did." Arizona said putting a hand on the back of Callie's neck pushing her forward so that their lips could collide. "You've been drinking." She stated after ending the kiss.

"I had a few drinks at Mark's." Callie said before she kissed Arizona again.

Things heated up quickly like they did earlier in the backseat of Callie's car. Arizona threated her fingers through Callie's hair; their bodies were flushed against each other. Callie's jacket was discarded almost instantly, soon followed her shirt and quickly afterwards Arizona's pajama shit. The blond was wearing bright pink pajama shorts, which Callie deeply appreciated because she could run her hands up Arizona's smooth legs.

"Can I?" Callie almost whispered into Arizona's lips. Callie wanted to get rid of Arizona's shorts and explore the skin that had been hidden from her. Instead of giving Callie an answer, Arizona grabbed Callie's face silencing her question with a kiss. Callie took that as a yes so her hands made their way to the hem of Arizona's shorts, she started to pull them down when Arizona's hands stopped her.

"No, stop." Arizona said grabbing Callie's wandering hands.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted this." Callie said rolling off Arizona.

"I did, I thought I did in the moment." Arizona said. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Callie asked before she dropped a kiss on Arizona's exposed shoulder.

"I'm sorry if you came here thinking that it was going to happen and now are disappointed that it didn't. I get it if you are disappointed but I can't force myself to do something I'm not ready for. I want to do it, you make me really want to do it, but right now I'm not completely sure I'm ready to take that step. You get it right?" Arizona rambled.

"Arizona stop." Callie chuckled. "I get it. I'm not going to lie; a few moments ago I thought that it was going to happen. You're not ready. That's fine."

"So you're not mad?" Arizona asked.

"No, I'm not mad." Callie said looking into Arizona's eyes. "But it's getting late, I should probably go home."

"No, stay here." Arizona said leaning on Callie. "You can stay until after my parents are off to work, then I'll sneak you out."

"Fine." Callie said lying back down on the bed after thinking about it for a minute. "But if your dad comes in and finds me here you have to promise you'll come visit me in prison."

"I won't make any promises." Arizona said as she wrapped herself up around Callie.

"You're the worst, did you know that?" Callie asked rhetorically before she held Arizona tighter to her body.


	9. Chapter 9

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit on the short side but I needed to get this out before the next chapter. In chapter 10 things will get more interesting.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Morning came and Callie was fast asleep on Arizona's bed. A knock on the door startled Arizona awake. She took a quick look at the clock on her bedside; given the hour she guessed it was her mother coming to wake her up for school. Arizona almost ran to the door, opening it just enough for her mother to see her face.

"Honey, your brother is taking you to school today, I have to be early at the hospital and your father already left for work." Barbara said, taking a good look at her daughter's face she added, "are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Arizona said almost panting.

"Are you sure? You look flushed." Barbara said.

"I'm sure." Arizona said. "I'll get ready for school, then I'll wake Tim."

Barbara stared at Arizona for a moment, studying her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked out of concern.

"Yes, mother." Arizona said playfully rolling her eyes.

"I'm going now, call me if you need anything." Barbara said kissing Arizona's cheek. "Love you." She said before she headed for the staircase.

"Love you too." Arizona called after her mother.

Arizona closed the bedroom door after her; she couldn't believe that Callie had slept after all the ruckus her mother had caused. She contemplated the idea of waking up Callie so that the brunette could keep her company as she got ready for school, after some thought she decided that it was best to just go take a shower and wake Callie after it.

* * *

After coming out of her shower, Arizona slipped on some jeans and a plain white T and Callie was still asleep. Taking a look at the clock she figured that she still had some time to mess with Callie a little bit. Arizona first tickled very lightly Callie's nose, which only caused her to stir a little bit. Then Arizona tickled Callie's neck lightly, Callie stirred again but other than that nothing happened.

"You could sleep through an earthquake, couldn't you?" Arizona whispered almost to herself.

"Mmm." Was Callie's only response when Arizona tickled her nose once again.

"Callie…" Arizona blew into Callie ear. Still not even a stir from Callie.

A few seconds later Arizona felt Callie's arms wrap around her waits pulling her onto the bed on top of Callie. "Ow, that could have gone incredibly wrong." Arizona said after catching her breath.

"I'm too smooth." Callie said her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Conceited." Arizona commented.

"You love it." Callie said with a smirk.

"Eh." Arizona said with a shrug. "You're lucky you're kind on the eyes."

"You're mean in the morning." Callie said.

"You're a super heavy sleeper." Arizona said shifting to her side searching for a more comfortable position. "My mom knocked on the door, we had a conversation, I took a shower, got dressed, came here and you slept through all of that."

"Huh, I guess I did." Callie said. "You snore."

"I do not." Arizona said appalled.

"Yes, you do." Callie said. "Is not like an old man's snore, you inhale really loud and then let out a small noise, is really cute."

"You're annoying." Arizona said trying to suppress a smile.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at school." Callie asked suddenly realizing the date.

"Yes, I still have about half an hour before I have to get going." Arizona said taking a quick glance at the clock.

"Good, you can't be late, punctuality is very important." Callie said almost seriously.

"Who are you?" Arizona asked with an amused chuckle.

"I have to go." Callie said after she stole a small kiss from Arizona's lips. "I promised I would stop by my dad's office today. I've been avoiding him for weeks…"

"So I've heard." Arizona said.

"You have?" Callie asked surprised.

"Your mom talk about you sometimes." Arizona explained.

"Nothing good I bet." Callie said sitting up on the bed as she put on her shoes.

"She says good things…. Sometimes…" Arizona said. "Really, its not that bad."

"Doesn't matter." Callie said standing up from the bed and reaching for her jacket.

"Are you upset?" Arizona asked noticing the shift in Callie's mood.

"No." Callie said. "It's just…its very early and I haven't had any coffee, and after I go home and shower, I have to go see my dad. Not excited about that."

"Its going to be fine, Callie." Arizona said.

"One can hope." Callie said giving Arizona a half-smile.

* * *

After Callie was fully dressed, Arizona walked her to the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want any coffee? Maybe some cereal?" Arizona offered.

"I'm sure." Callie said tucking a strand lock of hair behind Arizona's ear. "Hey, I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Arizona asked.

"If you'd like to go out with me this Friday?" Callie asked wrapping her arms around the back of Arizona's neck.

"Maybe." Arizona said with a shrug.

"Maybe?" Callie asked back incredulously.

"My people will be in touch with your people." Arizona said.

"Really?" Callie asked rising one sharp eyebrow.

"Where would you be taking me?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know, places…." Callie said.

"Okay, I'll get back to you on that." Arizona said.

"Smartass, just say yes already." Callie said before she stole a kiss from Arizona's lips.

"I gotta say, I'm liking your powers of persuasion, Miss Torres." Arizona said.

"I'll pick you up at six." Callie said before she walked through the front door.

"I haven't even said yes yet." Arizona called after her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Callie said dismissively. As Arizona watched Callie walk away she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

* * *

Teddy and Arizona had study hall together without Aria, that gave them some safe space to talk, Arizona could talk endlessly about how amazing Callie was and Teddy could talk about her latest hook ups without any silent judgment coming from Aria. Aria was one of Arizona's best friends but she was closer to Teddy, they both shared a similar background and Arizona felt that Teddy could understand her better than Aria could.

"How are things with Callie?" Teddy asked. "Still going strong?"

"Yes, we are." Arizona said with a smile. "She slept over last night."

"What?!" Teddy yelled.

"Miss Altman!" Mrs. Wilson called reprehensibly.

"She spent the night?" Teddy, still shocked, whispered.

"Yes and before you ask, no, we did not have sex." Arizona said. "She sneaked in late last night and then she snuck out after my parents went to work."

"I'm not sure I'm buying this whole story." Teddy said eying Arizona suspiciously. "You want me to believe that Callie Torres spent the night with you and nothing happened? Nothing at all?"

"Well…I didn't say that nothing happened. I said that we didn't have sex." Arizona said. "There's a big difference."

"So what did happen?" Teddy asked.

"We kissed…a lot…there was some over-the-clothes touching and a lot of under the clothes touching." Arizona said. "But I stopped things before they got too far."

"God, you're boring." Teddy said. "Callie is hot as hell, If I were you I would be jumping her bones every chance I got."

"First, stop talking about 'jumping' my girlfriend, and second, things will happen in due time." Arizona said. "There's no need to rush things, Callie gets it."

"Your girlfriend?" Teddy asked amused. "Is official already?"

"I mean…yes, kind of…I don't know." Arizona said.

"Arizona, you need to talk to Callie about that before you invest yourself more than you have already." Teddy said. "You don't want to go around thinking that Callie is your girlfriend and that your relationship is monogamous when its not."

"Can you stop that?" Arizona asked annoyed. "Its like you and Tim are in cahoots or something."

"That's because we care about you." Teddy said. "Look, Callie is my friend and I really like her but you're my sister and I love you, so it's my job to look out for you. So just…talk to Callie and make sure you're both on the same page."

"I'll talk to her, okay? I will." Arizona said. "We are on the same page. We are."

"Hey, you don't have to convince me." Teddy said. "I'm on your team."

"Just… do your work." Arizona said to Teddy desperately wanting to change the subject.

They continued to work in silence only talking every now and then to comment on their schoolwork. Both Teddy and Arizona failed to noticed the person sitting on the table next to them eavesdropping on their conversation.

* * *

A/N: Btw did you guys see the sneak peek for next week's episode. Cause I couldn't even deal.


	10. Chapter 10

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Sorry for the delay, life has been busy. Next chapter up in the next few days.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Friday afternoon came and Arizona was beyond excited to go home and get ready for her date with Callie. When she asked her parents if she could go out on Friday night she just said that she was going out with Callie, they didn't ask much more which Arizona was grateful for.

"Hey, Arizona." Aria called from the seat next to her. The teacher was going on and on with facts about American History and the classroom was dead silent.

"Huh." Arizona said resenting the fact that she was forced out of her daydreams.

"We're still on for tonight, right?" Aria asked.

"Tonight?" Arizona tried to recall the conversations they had that previous week and for the life of her she couldn't remember agreeing to do anything that Friday night.

"Teddy and a few other people are coming over to my house." Aria said. "Dad is on a business trip and he took mom along with him, they left Callie in charge but that's the same as leaving me with the house all to myself."

"I can't make it, Aria." Arizona said trying to sound regretful. "I already have plans with someone."

"With who?" Aria asked taken aback.

"Uh… You don't know them." Arizona said looking away from Aria's face.

"And where are you going with this mysterious person?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, lets talk about this later." Arizona said.

* * *

Callie sent a quick message telling Arizona that she was running a few minutes behind. Today of all days her father decided to leave in charge of running some meetings for him. After she got off work she ran over to her house to get ready only to find that Aria was in the midst of setting up for a party without even consulting with her first. She couldn't be too mad at Aria, after all Callie in Aria's shoes would have done the exact same thing…probably worse if she were to be completely honest.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Aria asked when she saw Callie heading for the front door.

"I have a thing." Callie said.

"What thing?" Aria questioned.

"A thing that I'm already late for." Callie said annoyed.

"Hot date?" Aria inquired.

"Maybe." Callie said before she left out the door.

* * *

Callie sat nervously on the couch at the Robbins's living room. She was anxiously waiting for Arizona to come down. Mrs. Robbins had kindly offered her something to drink; she declined politely, Mr. Robbins on his part gave her a firm handshake and proceeded to endlessly question her about where and why was she taking his daughter out for the night. It was obvious Arizona's parent suspected that they were something more than friends, it was also obvious that they disapproved of it. Sooner rather than later Arizona came down the stairs looking as gorgeous as ever. Arizona made eye contact with Callie and instantly a smile formed in both of their mouths.

"Hi." Callie said almost nervously.

"Hi." Arizona said mirroring Callie's nervous smile.

"Are you going to stand and stare at each other all night or are you planning to actually go out." Tim called from the doorway.

"Go away, Tim!" Arizona yelled at her brother.

"We should go." Callie said taking Arizona's hand in hers.

"Great idea." Arizona said a smile beaming from her.

"Don't forget to use protection you crazy kids." Tim called after the girls.

"Shut up, Tim!" Arizona yelled annoyed as she shut the front door behind her.

* * *

"So, where are you taking me?" Arizona inquired happily as she buckled her seatbelt.

"That, my dear, is for me to know and you to find out." Callie said.

"Really? You're not telling me?" Arizona said.

"That's right." Callie said. She grabbed Arizona's hand, gave her a gentle squeeze and didn't let go of the hand. "Thank you for coming out with me."

"Thank you for taking me out tonight." Arizona said with a smile. She still had the first date jitters it was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

"Can I tell you something?" Callie asked.

"Anything." Arizona responded.

"I was kind of afraid you were going to cancel on me." Callie said.

"Why would I do that?" Arizona asked before she remembered Aria's event in the Torres's household. "Ahh Arias' thing."

"Exactly." Callie said.

"I'd pick you over a stupid high school party any time." Arizona said.

"You're sweet." Callie said. When they stopped at a red light Callie leaned over to give Arizona a kiss.

"Still not telling me where we're going?" Arizona asked, her lips ghosting over Callie's.

"Nope." Callie said before her attention was back on the road.

* * *

Callie had some trouble planning her date with Arizona; she wanted to take her to someplace special and private, she really wanted to pull all the stops. They usually were sneaking around here and there; their time together was usually very limited. After giving it some thought Callie decided to set up something nice at her father's hotel.

"Are you hungry?" Callie asked once they were inside the hotel.

"I could eat." Arizona said with a light shrug.

"Good." Callie said. They walked hand in hand to the elevator; except for the both of them, the elevator was empty. Once the doors were shut Arizona pressed her body up against Callie's. "You look nice." She said eyeing Arizona's cleavage.

"So do you." Arizona said, her lips brushing just so Callie's. Just then the elevator doors opened and Callie dragged Arizona out of the elevator and into the hallway.

"Come on, I'm excited to show you where we're going." Callie said as she took Arizona by the hand.

Callie led Arizona to a luxurious room with an exquisite view. Dinner was set up beautifully on a table on the balcony overlooking the beach. The sight was simply breathtaking.

"Do you like?" Callie whispered in Arizona's ear.

"Yes." Arizona said with a nod. "This is stunning." She turned to Callie. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"Happy to do it." Callie said, Arizona leaned forward and kissed Callie tenderly.

They enjoyed their dinner, conversation coming easily between them. Callie told Arizona funny stories about her childhood and her high school years. She talked about all the trouble she got in with her parents for sneaking out and throwing parties when they were away. Arizona on her part told Callie about all the places she had live because of her father's career. In between the lines they found out that even though their lives thus far were not very similar they both shared a loneliness that no one else in their lives seemed to get.

* * *

Back in the Torres's house things were popping, drinks were flowing and the music was thumping. Teenage debauchery was everywhere, Teddy was making out with a guy no one had ever seen before in a dark corner, this was a party everyone will be talking about for weeks to come.

"Dude, I thought this was supposed to be a small thing." Alex said to Aria who was looking oddly grumpy. "Where's Phoenix?"

"It was supposed to be a small get together but Teddy invited a bunch of people I've never even heard of." Aria said. "As for Arizona, I don't know where she is, she had a 'thing'."

"Like a date thing?" Alex asked. "Good for her."

"I don't know if it's a date thing." Aria said. "She would have told me if it was a date."

"Where's the other Torres? I hear she makes the best drinks." Alex said.

"Also not here. Also don't know where she is." Aria said annoyed.

"Oh…Oh!" Alex said putting two and two together. "Oh so Torres and Arizona…I heard something about that."

"About what?" Aria asked, whenever Alex spoke Aria tended to tune him out.

"Callie and Arizona." Alex said.

"What about them?" Aria asked.

"You can't possibly be this dumb. As I've heard they are bumping uglies on the daily." Alex said.

"What?" Aria said. "Where did you hear that?"

"Natalie was telling a bunch of people that she heard Arizona and Teddy talking about it." Alex said. "I figured you knew."

"I- I didn't." Aria said trying her best to conceal the mixture of emotion that were coursing through her body.

"Oh, I- I'm going to go away now." Alex said wanting to get as far away from Aria as humanly possible.

Aria needed to know whether this was just a rumor, she hid in the bathroom and called Arizona's cell but no one answered. She tried a few times before giving up. The only other person that could confirm this information for her was Teddy so she went off to find her.

* * *

"Do you want to go down to the beach?" Callie asked Arizona.

"No, lets just stay here." Arizona said. They were sitting together on the balcony each having a glass of wine.

"Then come closer, Blondie, you're much too far away." Callie said pulling Arizona's legs over hers. "This is much better."

"Is it?" Arizona questioned resting her forehead against Callie's.

"Mhm." Callie mumbled before closing the gap between their mouths.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…." Arizona said breaking the kiss.

"What's that?" Callie asked swiping some lipstick off the corner of Arizona's lip with her thumb.

"I- We- we're dating right?" Arizona asked and Callie nodded as a response. "So does that mean that we are just dating each other or are you also dating other people?"

"Are you dating other people?" Callie asked almost amused.

"No, come on, I asked you first." Arizona said.

"I'm not dating anyone else." Callie said looking directly into Arizona's eyes.

"Just me?" Arizona asked a smile ghosting over her lips.

"Just you." Callie said with a chuckle.

"Good." Arizona said.

"Hey, you haven't answer the question." Callie said. "Do you have some other chick on the side?"

"Well…." Arizona said. "Just one or two."

"You're awful to me, you know that?" Callie said.

"Am I?" Arizona asked while she dropped kisses on Callie's cheek.

"Yes, you are." Callie said. Arizona started kissing Callie neck.

"Exactly how awful I am to you?" Arizona asked before she bit Callie's neck.

"Very." Callie said as she pushed Arizona down on the couch. Their kisses were intense and almost needy, hands started roaming freely. "Do you want to go inside?" Callie said into Arizona's ear before she sucked her earlobe.

"Y-yeah." Arizona almost moaned out.

They went inside the suite, hesitantly they moved to the bed, Arizona laid beneath Callie. Callie was cautiously excited thinking that maybe this would finally be it. They had been in similar positions before and nothing more than heavy petting ended up happening.

"Hi." Callie said with a small smile.

"Hi." Arizona said with a shy smile.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked.

"I am." Arizona said. For a long moment they just stared at each other. "I really care about you." She said as she stroke Callie's cheek.

"You do?" Callie asked hopeful.

"I do." Arizona said with a soft nod.

"I really care about you too." Callie said.

* * *

"Teddy, I need to talk to you." Aria said dragging Teddy away from some unknown guy she was making out with.

"What's up your butt?" Teddy asked.

"I need you to call Arizona, I need you to get her here." Aria demanded.

"Can't do that. She's busy tonight, if you know what I mean." Teddy said wiggling her eyebrows.

"If what you mean is that she is God-knows-where with my slutty sister, then yes, I do know what you mean." Aria said. The shock was evident on Teddy's face.


	11. Chapter 11

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N:While I wrote this chapter I was listening to Under The Table by Banks, I think much of that album will influence the rest of this story. Highly recommend listening to that song before, while or after reading this chapter. Chapter 12 is on the works already, hope to post it in the next few days.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Callie and Arizona were lying on the bed kissing slowly as if they had all the time in the world. Whatever was happening tonight, there was no need to rush it. Arizona sneaked her hands under Callie's shirt; rubbing her back softly she dragged Callie fully on top of her locking her legs around Callie's hips. An incessant buzz coming from the nightstand beside the bed brought them out of their haze.

"Is that yours or mine?" Arizona asked from under Callie.

"Let me see." Callie reached over to the nightstand; it was Arizona's phone the one buzzing. "Yours." She handed Arizona her phone. "Is it your parents?" Callie asked.

"No. Its Teddy." Arizona said. "I'll call back later." Just when she said that the phone stop buzzing and a single buzz indicating a text message came through. "She knows." Arizona read out loud. "She knows?" She repeated, confusion evident in her voice.

"Oh fuck." Callie said moving from her position on top of Arizona. "I think she means Aria."

"What should we do?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know." Callie said. "I told you we should have told her ourselves."

"No, I think your words were that _I _should have told her before she found out from someone else." Arizona said.

"Semantics." Callie mumbled.

"You know what?" Arizona said putting her phone aside and grabbing Callie so that her girlfriend was on top of her again. "Let's not let that ruin our night. We can deal with that later."

"You sure you don't want to call Teddy to make sure everything is alright?" Callie questioned.

"I just want to be with you right now. Everyone and everything else can wait until later." Arizona said grabbing Callie's neck in order to bring their mouths close together. "They can wait." She almost whispered before sealing their lips in a heated kiss.

No more words were exchanged about the subject. Callie carefully tasted the boundaries as she let her hands roam freely through Arizona's body. Clothes came off hesitantly before they knew it Callie was only wearing underwear and Arizona's bra was coming off.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked before taking the item off of Arizona's body.

"I am." Arizona said in a rough whisper threading her fingers through Callie's hair.

"Okay." Callie nodded kissing her way from Arizona's neck to her breasts paying close attention trying her best to make Arizona enjoy this as much as possible. Arizona's little grunts and moans were signals that she was doing things right. Hesitantly, Callie let her hand travel south down Arizona's body reaching the hem of her underwear, sensing Callie's hesitancy Arizona pushed Callie's hand inside her underwear. The feeling of Callie's bare hand on her was both terrifying and exhilarating, her heart was beating so loudly that she was afraid that Callie could hear it.

"Fuck." Callie whispered as she felt Arizona in this intimate way for the first time. "Is that okay?" She asked.

"Yes." Arizona breathed out. "Keep going please."

"I'll keep going." She almost chuckled against Arizona's ear lobe before she nibbled on it. "Can I try something I been dying to do since I met you?"

"What's that?" Arizona asked as Callie kissed her way down her body.

"Just trust me, okay?" Callie said looking up from Arizona's belly button.

"Mhm." Arizona could only nod in response.

Carefully and slowly Callie removed Arizona's underwear and positioned herself between Arizona's legs spreading them open further. Callie kissed the inside of each of Arizona's thighs, slowly working her way up to Arizona's center, once her lips made contact Arizona let out a loud encouraging moan.

* * *

Aria was pacing the floor in front of Teddy who was drunk and trying to steady herself.

"Where do you think they are?" Aria asked for what felt like the hundredth time in the last few minutes.

"I don't know, Aria." Teddy said. "Arizona didn't mention anything about where they were going."

"How long has this been going on?" Aria asked. "Be honest with me."

"I don't know. A few weeks? Around a month?" Teddy said. "I don't know, I'm not keeping track."

"So since Callie's been back?" Aria asked.

"More or less, yes." Teddy said.

"And you've known from the beginning?" Aria asked.

"Yes, Aria, I've known, okay?" Teddy said frustrated. "Why do you care so much anyway? This is like a fucking inquisition. Its not like Arizona is your girlfriend or anything so just fucking chill."

At Teddy's words, Aria's eyes started getting teary until she full out started sobbing uncontrollably. She was crying so hard that she was almost choking on her own sobs. Teddy was at a loss as of what to do. After thinking about it for a second she wrapped her arms around her friend and just held her until she was calm enough to be able to talk about what was happening to her.

A few minutes went by with Teddy's arms wrapped around Aria before she was calmed and able to talk coherently about the reason of her abrupt reaction to Teddy's words.

"I love her, I love her." Aria said in between calmer sobs.

"Its okay, I love her too. You're not going to loser because she has a new girlfriend…who just happen to be your sister…" Teddy said completely missing Aria's point.

"No, shut up." Aria said. "You don't love her like I love her. Callie will never be able to love her like I love her. No one can love Arizona the way I love Arizona."

"Oh shit." Teddy said, the weight of Aria's words hitting her like a ton of bricks. "No, no, no, no, no. This is not good. This is actually the opposite of good. This is bad, very, very bad."

"I know, I know." Aria said. "My mom is going to flip, she's already had enough with Callie being so flamboyant with her gayness."

"Okay… are you gay?" Teddy asked hesitantly.

"I…I don't know…?" Aria said.

"That's fine…if you are…or if you're not." Teddy said. "Maybe this is just a thing with Arizona? Maybe you're just Arizonasexual."

"This is not the time for your jokes." Aria said seriously.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood." Teddy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Does…is…is Arizona in love with my sister?" Aria asked afraid of the answer.

"That's…is not my place to answer that question." Teddy said. "All I know is that Arizona is really into Callie and from what I know the feelings are pretty mutual."

"Oh god." Aria said new sobs coming out of her.

"I'm sorry." Teddy said hugging Aria tightly. "I'm sorry you're feeling this way."

"I should have said it before, maybe if I had told her before…" Aria said.

"It wouldn't have made things any different." Teddy said. "People feel the way they do and there's no explanation as to why. Just like you can't help feeling what you feel for Arizona, neither can Arizona help what she feels for Callie and neither can Callie help it, no matter how much you forbid her from seeing Arizona."

"Its not fair." Aria said cried into Teddy's shoulder. "Its not fair."

"I know, sweetie, I know." Teddy said tenderly stoking her hair.

"Callie will only break her heart." Aria said.

"You don't know that." Teddy said.

"I do. She's my sister." Aria said. "She's not going to stick around for long. She's just using Arizona."

"How do you know that?" Teddy asked.

"My dad is opening a new branch in New York and he wants Callie there to run it." Aria said. "I heard him arguing with mom about it before they left. He's waiting for Callie to decide. She's toying with Arizona, she never intended to stay here in Miami."

"Aria, are you sure of what you're saying?" Teddy asked.

"Yes. Of course." Aria said.

"Aria, you can't tell any of this to Arizona, okay?" Teddy said.

"Of course I'm going to tell her." Aria said. "She needs to know."

"No, she'll only hate you for it." Teddy said. "You can't tell this to Arizona, is not your place. "

"I'm not going to sit around and watch my sister break her heart." Aria said.

"Let me talk to her about it, okay?" Teddy said. "I'll talk to Arizona, if you love her like you say you do, you need to stay out of this."

"No. Fuck it. I'm going to tell her that I love her and that she should be with me instead of my sister." Aria said. "I'm just as pretty, if not more, and I come from money just like my sister and I'm not leaving her like my sister is."

"You can't do that. Not right now, not if Callie is leaving, she'll hate you if you do." Teddy said.

* * *

Callie laid exhaustedly beside Arizona; the blond was catching her breath and trying to form a coherent thought. After finally catching her breath, Arizona started kissing Callie's neck wanting to make Callie feel as good as she had felt moments before.

"I want you do that to you." Arizona said against Callie's neck.

"You do?" Callie asked and Arizona only nodded in response. "Right now I just want to hold you like this." She said putting Arizona's leg over hers while her other hand played with the blonde's hair.

"Callie?" Arizona said softly after a while of silence, the sound of Arizona's soft voice brought Callie out of almost falling asleep.

"Yeah." Callie asked in a sleepy voice.

"I really liked what we just did." Arizona said brining a big grin out of Callie.

"I really liked it too." Callie said brushing some hair out of Arizona's face.

"I'm glad I waited for you." Arizona said. For a minute Callie was at a loss for words as if just now she was realizing the extent of her feelings for the girl resting in her arms.

"You've changed me." That was the only thing Callie was able to say at first. "I'm not the same person I was when I met you. You completely changed who I was."

"Is that a good thing?" Arizona asked moved by Callie's words.

"Yes." She nodded. "Its a great thing."

"So we've changed each other…" Arizona said. "I've enriched your life in many ways…I can live with that."

"You have." Callie said with a chuckle, even though she knew by Arizona's tone that she was kidding, she couldn't help but agree with the statement.

"Things are going to change once we're out of this room." Arizona said referring to the message from Teddy.

"Most likely." Callie said.

"You're going to be with me no matter who says you shouldn't?" Arizona asked.

"Hey, look at me." Callie said looking into Arizona's baby blue eyes. "I'm going to be with you until you don't want me there any more."

"You promise? You promise you're not going to walk away?" Arizona asked her eyes fixed on Callie's.

"I promise." Callie said meaning those words with everything she had.


	12. Chapter 12

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Thank you for all your kind messages! I really enjoy reading all of your feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Chapter 12:

After dropping Arizona home in time to make curfew, Callie headed home in desperate need for a nice hot shower and sleep before she had to head to work in just a few hours. When she got home Aria's party was dying down, the music was not too loud, there was a few people pasted out of one of the couches, she went to the kitchen to grab a beer before heading for her bedroom.

"Hey, where's the gracious hostess?" Callie asked when she saw Teddy cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Asleep." She said not taking her focus off her task at hand.

"What's up your butt?" Callie asked opening up a beer bottle.

"You tell me…" Teddy mumbled.

"Okay… now you really have to tell me what's going on." Callie said. "Is this because of Arizona? Because I thought you already knew and it's not that big of a deal. We really care for each other and everyone else just needs to butt out of it."

"This is about Arizona." Teddy said finally making eye contact with Callie. "I talked to Aria, she knows about you two and she's not taking it well."

"Its really not that big of a deal." Callie said. "Its not like I stole Arizona from here. She needs to stop being so dramatic."

"That's just it, Callie." Teddy said. "That's how all of this feels to her, like you came in from nowhere and stole Arizona right from underneath her."

"They're just friends, Arizona is not going to stop being friends with her just because we're together now." Callie said. "Its official since tonight. We're together. You're the first to know, consider yourself lucky." She said unable to control the big smile that formed on her face.

"Callie, there's a lot you don't know." Teddy said at Callie's expectant look she continued, "Aria is in love with Arizona, is no small crush, this is big, like make a grand romantic gesture big. That's why she didn't want you around Arizona, that's why she's been so weird about you two spending time together."

"I-I didn't know." Callie uttered.

"I know, I didn't either." Teddy said. "I don't think anyone else knows."

"Does Arizona know?" Callie asked.

"No. At least, Aria hasn't said anything to her yet." Teddy said.

"Yet?" Callie questioned.

"Yeah," Teddy said. "It shouldn't matter all that much to you because you're leaving soon anyway, right?" The anger was evident in Teddy's voice.

"Where did you get that from?" Callie asked.

"Just answer the question." Teddy demanded.

"I don't know!" Callie said. "Its not like I planned any of this. I didn't plan on meeting Arizona, I didn't plan on feeling the things I feel for her. When I came here I certainly didn't plan on my dad offering me that job. It's not a job easy to turn down. This is not easy for me."

"Does Arizona know you might be leaving soon?" Teddy asked.

"No." Callie said looking away.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" Teddy said angrily. "Arizona is not the type to let people in, she's letting you in, you're leaving her and she doesn't even know. That's low. Even for you."

"It's not like that, I'm not going to up and leave some day without any warning." Callie said. "I'll talk to her about it when the moment is right. I'll appreciate if you and Aria stay out of it."

"I trust you, Callie, don't make me regret it." Teddy said.

"I love her." Callie said.

"Whatever, just… don't hurt her." Teddy said before walking away.

* * *

A few days passed before Arizona had the nerve to go over to Aria's house to talk to her. Arizona had talked with Teddy after the night of the party and she knew that Aria knew about her relationship with Callie. Arizona knew Aria was sort of upset about it so she hoped that by going over to her house and spending some time with her Aria would be able to move passed her issues with Arizona's relationship with Callie.

"Knock, knock." Arizona said as she entered Aria's bedroom.

"I think you have the wrong bedroom, Callie's room is two doors down." Aria said not looking away from her computer to make eye contact with Arizona.

"I know where Callie's bedroom is." Arizona said. "I'm not looking for her."

"Then why are you even here, Arizona?" Aria asked.

"To spend some time with my friend…" Arizona said. "Look, I know that you're not on board with my thing with Callie but I promise that I wont let that affect our friendship."

"You don't get it." Aria said.

"I do. You think that now that Callie and I are together I won't be able to spend as much time with you." Arizona said. "I'm not going to lie, I'm going to try to spend as much time as possible with my girlfriend but that doesn't mean that I'll stop hanging out with you."

"She's my sister, Arizona. How could you?" Aria said this time looking directly at Arizona. She was able to see the rage and emotion on Aria's eyes and was initially taken back by what she saw.

"Aria… things just happened." Arizona said. "I wasn't looking for anything, I swear, it just happened..." Arizona waited a moment for Aria's response but she just stayed quietly look at her. "We really care about each other, what we have is very real."

"Ugh stop being so naïve. Callie doesn't care about you. Callie cares about fucking you, once she gets what she wants she will throw you to the side." Aria said.

"Don't talk about her like that." Arizona said.

"I'm telling the truth, once you stop being a challenge the novelty will wear off." Aria said. "I should know, I've seen her do this countless times. You wouldn't believe the amount of girls that used to call here crying because of some shit Callie pulled. You're just going to be another one in her long list. I'm sorry you can't see that."

"I get that you're upset, but you have no right to talk about Callie that way." Arizona said. "What happens between her and I is our business, that has nothing to do with our friendship, I thought you were mature enough to understand that."

"It has everything to do with our friendship." Aria said. "If you continue to see my sister we can no longer be friends."

"Are you fucking serious?" Arizona asked with disbelief.

"Very." Aria said.

"I can't even deal with you." Arizona said under her breath. "Goodbye, Aria." She said softly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Arizona was feeling both angry and sad. She hated the fact that Aria practically made her choose between her or Callie, she was sad that Aria's pettiness was causing so much damage to their friendship. Not knowing what else to do but desperately needing someone to talk to, she entered Callie's bedroom. The room was pitch black but present with Callie's scent.

"Callie, you here?" Arizona asked into the dark. After failing to get a response she stumbled her way towards Callie's bed. Callie was sprawled in the middle of her bed, happily asleep. "Move over." Arizona said as she hoped on Callie's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Callie mumbled sleepily.

"Your sister is being mean to me." Arizona said curling up at Callie's side.

"What did she do now?" Callie asked.

"Just being an ass." Arizona said. "She actually tried to make me choose. Can you believe that?"

"Made you choose what, honey?" Callie asked her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Between you and her! Keep up." Arizona said half annoyed.

"I'm sorry, you just woke me up." Callie said.

"Calliope, its almost the afternoon." Arizona said.

"I was out last night." Callie said.

"Where?" Arizona asked, Aria's words ringing in her brain.

"After work I went out with Mark and Addie." Callie said. "I could've sworn I told you about that."

"You didn't." Arizona said coldly.

"Are you mad?" Callie asked moving over to turn on the lap on her bedside table.

"No, it's just…" Arizona took a moment to search for the right words. "I don't know."

"We didn't do anything wrong, we just drank and made jokes until early in the morning." Callie said. "I didn't think you were the kind of girlfriend that likes to keep tabs."

"I'm not." Arizona said quickly. "I'm not mad at you per se. I'm just…mad in a general sense."

"Okay…" Callie said slowly. "Come here." She said gesturing to her empty arms. Arizona closed the gap between them throwing her arm around Callie's waist.

"I think my friendship with Aria is over." Arizona almost whispered.

"Why?" Callie asked. In the back of her mind she wondered if she should tell Arizona what Teddy told her the night of the party.

"We've had fights before, but this feels different." Arizona said. "She's pretty hurt that I didn't tell her first about us. Which I get but still… I think she's overreacting."

"Did she tell you that's what she's upset about?" Callie asked.

"Not directly but I can tell." Arizona said.

"I think you should talk to her in a few days after the both of you calm down a little bit." Callie said.

"She said some pretty mean things about you." Arizona said.

"What did she say?" Callie asked.

"She said that you were just using me and that you were going to get bored with me and other stuff…I don't really want to talk about that." Arizona said.

"You know that's not true, right?" Callie said turning on her side so as to face Arizona.

"I know." Arizona said gently stroking Callie's face. "I just wish she was more supportive of us. I know that it must be awkward for her that I'm now dating her older sister but still…there will be times when you piss me off and I'll want to go vent with my friend."

"That's something you have to talk about with her." Callie said. "If I were you I wouldn't expect her to come around the idea of us being together."

"Why not? She is my friend she is supposed to be supportive of decisions." Arizona said getting heated all over again. "I made the decision to be with you, she has to respect that."

"Yeah, I'm staying out of it." Callie said. "Make no mistake, you have complete support, I will listen to you whenever you need to, its just…she's still my sister, you know?"

"I get it, I guess…" Arizona said. "Has she said anything to you at all?"

"Nope. She ignores me whenever she sees me." Callie said. "But that's just Aria, I'll make sure to talk to her before I leave for New York."

"You're leaving?" Arizona asked surprised.

"Yeah, its just for a few days." Callie said. "My dad needs me to do some work there."

"Right, sometimes I forget I'm dating a busy business woman." Arizona said moving so that now her body was fully on top of Callie's.

"Your woman has to go to New York to earn a living in New York for a few days." Callie said wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist. "But when I get back I'm taking a few days off from work so I'm free to do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Arizona said before kissing Callie. "I really like the sound of that."

"I think I do too." Callie said enjoying the feel of Arizona's lips on her skin.

"Wait." Arizona said stopping her kisses across Callie's face. "When are you going and getting back?"

"I'm supposed to go on Tuesday, I'll come back around Friday at the latest." Callie said. "Why?"

"Nothing. I'm supposed to hear back from Notre Dame this week." Arizona said.

"Notre Dame, huh." Callie said. "That's ambitious."

"Are you saying that because you don't think I can get in?" Arizona asked offended.

"No, of course not. I didn't mean it like that." Callie said. "I meant that I am very impressed. That's a really good school."

"That's my top choice. I'm very nervous about it." Arizona said. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that."

"Its okay." Callie said. "I understand. We'll celebrate when I get back that you got in."

"You don't know if I'll get in, Callie." Arizona said.

"Come on, positive thoughts." Callie said. "If you worked for it, you'll get it."

"And you'll be there to celebrate with me?" Arizona asked.

"You betcha." Callie said her lips closing the gap between them.

They spent a few minutes lazily making out on Callie's bed, there was no rushing anything, they just wanted to enjoy the feel of one another for a while without stressing about curfew or Aria and Teddy's incessant calls.

"Calliope…" Lucia Torres, Callie's mom voice came into the room as she opened the bedroom door. "Oh my God." She exclaimed at the sight of Arizona on top of Callie.


	13. Chapter 13

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Thank you once again for all your kind messages, I love reading you guys. I was thinking about maybe exploring a friendship between Callie and Tim this time around. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 13:

At the sound of Lucia's voice Arizona let out a loud shriek as she rapidly climbed off of Callie. At first Lucia could make out who was the person on Callie's bed but then she took a closer look. She couldn't believe her eyes. Arizona was always such a good girl, a great influence of her youngest daughter Aria but now she was sharing a bed with Callie.

"Calliope, what have you done?" The disappointment in her voice was almost palpable.

"Just go away please." Callie almost begged.

"Calliope, that girl is a child." Lucia said. "Have you really no respect for anything?"

"Mrs. Torres, we can explain." Arizona said.

"I don't need any explanation. I've seen enough." Lucia said. "I'm calling your parents right now." She turned to leave the room, before exiting she turned back. "You're coming with me." She told Arizona. "We're going to have a serious talk about this." She said to her daughter.

* * *

A few minutes later Callie emerged from her room freshly showered and dressed. She knew that this day took a turn for the worse. They still hadn't talked about how they were going to disclose the news of their relationship to their respective families. If Callie was honest with herself she was really nervous. Her relationship with Arizona was too fresh; this was not how she intended for this relationship to start off.

"Where's my mother?" Callie asked Arizona who was sitting alone in the living room.

"She went to talk on the phone." Arizona said. "I'm pretty sure she called your father to tell him that the sky is falling."

"Did she call your parents already?" Callie asked kneeling in front of Arizona.

"Yeah, they are on their way." Arizona said not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Did you talk to them?" Callie asked and Arizona just shook her head in denial. "Hey, look at me." Callie said lifting Arizona's chin. "Everything is going to be alright, okay?"

"Callie, your mother is really mad." Arizona said looking at Callie.

"I know." Callie said taking Arizona's hand and moving to sit beside her. "I'm going to sit here with you and whatever happens…happens." She finished with a shrug.

"Callie, I lov…" Arizona began to say but was interrupted.

"Your parents are here." Lucia said walking pass them to open the door to greet the Robbins. After the initial courtesies where out of the way Lucia guided Daniel and Barbara to the living room where Arizona and Callie sat waiting.

"How long has this…thing been going?" Daniel asked after staring at them for a while. Callie and Arizona looked at each other before either of them replied.

"A couple months?" Callie said looking over to Arizona for confirmation.

"I'd say that…" Arizona said unable to suppress a smile. "Since around my birthday…" She said looking at her father and squeezing Callie's hand.

"What's the nature of this…this thing you have?" Barbara asked. Her disapproval was clear.

"We are together, mom." Arizona said. "Callie is my girlfriend."

"This has to end." Lucia chimed in.

"With all due respect," Callie said addressing Arizona's parent and completely ignoring her own mother. "I understand that you may be uncomfortable with this situation, I am sorry you had to find out because my mother told you. But this thing Arizona and I have is real. I care about your daughter and I promise you that I've always treated her with the upmost respect."

"Arizona?" Barbara asked wanting to hear what her daughter had to say.

"I agree with Callie." She said holding her girlfriend's hand tighter. "We care a lot about each other." She said looking briefly at Callie. "I-we wanted to tell you earlier but it was never the right moment."

"Calliope, you know your father and I don't approve of this." Lucia said. "Arizona is a very sweet girl and if she were a few years older she would be everything your father and I could want for you and more but she is not. She is 17 years old and you are 24. What could you possibly have in common?"

"We have a lot in common, if that's what you're worried about." Callie said dryly.

"Callie, I'm going to be honest with you." Daniel said. "I don't like you. You're old, you live at home…I don't like you. I think Arizona could do much better but she likes you. I'm not going to forbid you from seeing my daughter."

"Can we talk in the next room?" Lucia asked guiding Arizona's parents to Carlos's home office.

* * *

"Okay, what gives?" Lucia asked Daniel when the adults were alone.

"I was very angry and disappointed when I found out that Arizona was dating an older girl and she didn't even talked to us about it. She's usually very open with us." Daniel said. "But then we thought about it. We're not completely okay with it but we'll allow it."

"Just think about it in logical terms." Barbara said to Lucia. "Arizona is leaving for college in the fall. This 'relationship' of theirs has a very short shelf life. If we put on a fight that will only pull Arizona further away from us. There is no point in putting on a fight for something that wont survive the summer."

"That is a genius idea." Lucia said. The conversation she had with her husband about maybe letting Callie take over their business in New York. Before she was opposed to the idea but maybe a change of scenery could be beneficial for her eldest daughter after all.

* * *

Daniel, Barbara and Lucia talked to Arizona and Callie about how they were not going to pressure them to end their relationship. This sudden change of mind from Lucia caused Callie to be suspicious put she decided to put it aside for the moment. She could tell that Arizona was excited at the prospect of maybe eventually her parents liking Callie. She loved Callie and she wanted everyone that was important to her to love her as well.

Before leaving, Arizona's parents gave her a moment to say goodbye to Callie in privacy.

"So…" Arizona said playing with Callie's hands. "That was crazy."

"I totally expected that to go over differently." Callie admitted.

"Looks like things are going to be okay after all." Arizona said.

"Shh, don't jinx it." She said placing a small kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Do I get to see you before you go to New York?" Arizona asked.

"If you want to." Callie said.

"You know I do." Arizona said before she kissed Callie.

"We'll make some time before I have to go." Callie said. "Maybe we'll get a repeat of the other night?" She whispered in Arizona's ear as she wrapped her arms around the petite blond.

"I would really, really like that." Arizona said.

"Arizona…" Daniel called hurrying his daughter.

"I gotta go." Arizona said pecking Callie. "Call me later?"

"You know it." Callie said pulling Arizona closer for one more kiss. "Hey Arizona," She called as the younger woman was walking away.

"Huh?" Arizona said as she turned around.

"Nothing." Callie said not taking her eyes off Arizona.

"Dumb, dumb." Arizona said with a chuckle.

* * *

"How's your preschooler?" Addison asked after Callie sat on the bar stool next to hers.

"It's going great actually." Callie answered unable to hold back a smile. "She's pretty awesome."

"I can't believe you're serious about her." Addison said into her beer bottle.

"Why not?" Callie asked. "She's smart, funny, sexy. So she's somewhat younger than me? I don't care, she doesn't care."

"Oh Callie, I admire your optimism, I really do." Addison said.

"If its any consolation, I totally get why you're with Blondie." Mark interrupted from behind the bar. "Being with someone younger keeps you young."

"Exactly." Callie said raising her bottle to Mark. "Its not about that, though. I just enjoy being with her."

"Good genes apparently run in the family." Addison noted.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked confused before she followed Addison's gaze. Tim was playing darts with some of his friend; Addison was practically salivating. "You're gross."

"Those Robbins…" Addison said. "I'm sorry is it uncomfortable for you that I'm checking out your brother in law?"

"You're a bitch, did you know that?" Callie said.

"I've been told before." Addison said with a shrug. "Hey, do you mind just calling him over? Just for a chat?"

"You're a whore." Callie said but still called Tim over.

"Callie! Fancy meeting you here." Tim said.

"Hey, I don't think I've introduced you guys." Callie said. "Tim, this is Addie. Addie, this is Tim."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Tim said giving the redhead a firm handshake.

"Such a gentleman." Addison said.

"I have to get going but I'll leave you guys to socialize and what not." She said giving Addison a significant look. "Behave yourselves. Have fun."

"Its one or the other, Callie." Tim said.

"Is true." Addison added.

"I'll see you later." Callie said choosing to ignore their comments.

"Hey, Cal, welcome to the family." Tim called before taking a shot offered by Addison.

"Thanks, Tim." Callie said giving him a sweet smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know its been a while but I've been busy. I've been out of my home country for a while and I just got back. Good news is I have some free time on my hands so I can update more regularly. Thank you for sticking around, I really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 14:

After Callie got back from New York her relationship with Arizona had gotten stronger. They spent almost all of their free time together, a couple of nights a week Callie would sneak into Arizona's house and spend the night without anyone noticing. Things were good between them. Arizona felt as if she were walking on a cloud. Sure, Callie could sometimes be moody and at times distant but they were yet to have a serious fight and although the subject of the future was never approached she felt like they could make it work.

Callie was getting into her car after being done with work for the day when she received a text message from Arizona. All it said was: "**_Its here!_**" She wondered briefly what that meant but she quickly remembered that Arizona had been waiting for a few days now her letter from Notre Dame. Before starting her car she texted back: "**_So?! Did you open it?_**" A few seconds later her phone buzzed with a response, "**_Waiting for you. Get here._**"

Callie's hand stalled with the key in the ignition; somehow she felt weight of Arizona waiting for her to find out about this huge thing in her life on her shoulders. What will it mean for their relationship if Arizona gets in, what will it mean for their relationship if she doesn't get it. Callie knew what the next few years of her life looked like. She saw herself in New York working on her own stuff away from the burden of her father's name. She saw herself making a name for herself. But what about Arizona all the way out in Indiana? She shook her head trying not to think too much about it and she headed towards Arizona's house.

* * *

Arizona was a mess of excitement and nervousness. Barbara, Daniel and Tim were all waiting expectantly for her to open the letter.

"Come on, open it." Tim said. "We're all dying to know."

"No. I'm waiting until Callie gets here." Arizona said stubbornly.

"Open it now. You can tell her later." Tim insisted.

"No. We are waiting." Arizona said. "She should be here any minute now." A few seconds later a knock came from the front door. "Ha! That's her, told ya."

"So? What does it say?" Callie asked as soon as Arizona opened the door.

"I don't know, haven't opened it." Arizona said.

"Well open it! What are you waiting for?" Callie said.

"I was waiting for you." Arizona said leading her to the living room where her family sat expectantly.

"It's the big envelope so you probably got it." Callie said.

"That's exactly what I said." Tim said making a gesture from his head to Callie's as if to say: great minds think alike.

Arizona's nervous fingers carefully tore open the envelope. She read the letter with a neutral expression on her face, she read over the words over and over to herself before she made any expressions as to what the letter said.

"I got in." Arizona said almost not believing the words as they came out of her mouth. "I got in."

"Oh Honey." Barbara said her eyes getting glassy as she stood up from her seat to give her daughter a congratulatory hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Daniel said following his wife to hug his daughter.

"Congratulations, Phoenix." Tim said. "Turns out you're not so dumb after all."

"You're an idiot." Arizona said giving her brother a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you." Tim said in her ear.

"Congratulation, hon, this is just the start." Callie said kissing Arizona's cheek before giving her a hug.

"Thank you, baby." Arizona said. Even though her parents were sort of okay with Callie being her girlfriend it was still awkward whenever they acted like a couple in front of her parents. She could tell that her parents were trying to not say anything about it but that it still made them uncomfortable.

"Shit, that's work." Callie said with an apologetic look on her face after her phone started buzzing in her pocket. "I have to go back."

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked giving her puppy dog eyes. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"If she has to go, she has to go. Work comes first, right?" Barbara said eagerly.

"You know what? I'll just make a quick call and solve the rest tomorrow." Callie said before Arizona gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"If she has to go to her job you should let her." Barbara said once Callie was out of earshot. "She's an adult with adult responsibilities."

"Mom, can you not do this?" Arizona asked starting to get annoyed.

A few minutes later Callie came back happy that it wasn't anything too serious and that she didn't need to get back to the office until the next day.

"What did I miss?" Callie asked sitting down next to Arizona and throwing and arm around her. "My dad says congratulations by the way."

"You told him?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, I talked briefly with him. Might have bragged about how smart my girl is." Callie said causing Arizona to blush unwillingly. "We should do something to celebrate."

"We'll have a small party for Arizona on Saturday." Barbara said. "You're more than welcome to come of course." She said almost painfully.

"But if you're busy, we'll understand." Daniel added for good measure.

"No, I can make it." Callie said. She knew Arizona's parents weren't her biggest fans but she appreciated that they made an effort to be cordial for the sake of their daughter.

* * *

That afternoon Callie had dinner at the Robbins household, after everyone ate Callie helped Barbara wash the dishes as had become routine whenever Callie had dinner at Arizona's house. The first few times the conversation between Callie and Barbara was tense and awkward but now it was almost friendly.

"I don't want to brag but I think I'm slowly growing on your mother." Callie almost sighed as she threw herself on Arizona's bed.

"You're super charming, of course she's starting to like you." Arizona said leaning over so as to rest half of her body on top of Callie.

"Hey, in all seriousness, I'm really proud of you." Callie said looking into Arizona's eyes. "Getting into that school isn't easy and you made it all on your own."

"Thank you." Arizona almost whispered before she closed the small gap between her and Callie's lips.

"The door stays open and Callie has to leave in thirty minutes." Daniel called as he made his way through the hallway.

"That was one way to ruin the mood." Callie said as she sat upright on the bed. "I should get going anyway. Today was a long day and tomorrow will be just as long."

"No." Arizona said pulling Callie back down. "Stay just a little while longer."

"Babe, I'm exhausted." Callie said.

"Is it because you worked a lot or because you're getting old?" Arizona asked as she straddled Callie.

"Oh I see. You think you're funny now?" Callie said tickling Arizona's belly.

"No! Callie stop." Arizona called between fits of laughter.

"Stop? Stop what?" Callie asked as she flipped them over so that now she was on top. "You give up?" She asked her lips hovering over Arizona's.

"Maybe." Arizona said. She moved to kiss Callie but Callie at the last moment backed away. "Asshole. You are an asshole."

"Yeah?" Callie asked as she started dropping kisses along Arizona's neck. "How about now?" She asked after she softly bit Arizona's neck.

"Callie…" Arizona almost moaned out.

"What?" Callie asked. "You want me to stop?"

"Callie… lets not start something we both know you can't finish." Arizona said her stare drifting to the open bedroom door.

"Ugh." Callie groaned. "You're right." She said as she moved to Arizona's side. "I just- I wish we had more time for us."

"What are you talking about?" Arizona asked. "We spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah but I feel like your parents are always watching over my shoulder to make sure I don't deflower their daughter." Callie said.

"But what did you expect?" Arizona asked. "We are lucky they let us spend so much time together, or any time together for that matter."

"I know." Callie said. "I'm not complaining, I'm just not used to this."

"Right…" Arizona said getting uncomfortable. She knew that Callie had a past. She just had a hard time acknowledging it. "I think you should leave now. It's getting late and you said you had a long day tomorrow."

"Arizona…" Callie said knowing that she had upset her. "Please don't get like this."

"Leave it alone, Callie." Arizona said. "We'll talk some other time."

"Okay…" Callie said. By now she knew that when Arizona was upset it was better to leave her alone for a while until she came around. "I'm going to leave now." When she was at the doorframe she turned back. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Arizona said without even looking at Callie.

* * *

When Callie got home Addison was already there waiting for her with a six pack of outrageously expensive beer. When she was on her way home Callie had texted her that she needed to unwind but didn't have any energy to go out to a bar.

"I love you." Callie said at the sight of the beer.

"I know." Addison said.

They drank the first beer while making idle chat until Addison got tired of it and outright asked her what was wrong.

"I don't know." Callie answered. "I guess it's just the weight of everything. Arizona is going to college in Indiana in a few months, my dad is pressuring me to take over in New York…."

"Arizona got into Notre Dame." Addison asked. "That's awesome. Good for her."

"How did you know about Notre Dame?" Callie asked.

"Oh Tim mentioned it the other day." Addison said.

"Tim huh." Was the only thing Callie had to say about that.

"He's nice. We've been getting along…" Addison said.

"That's good. He's a good guy." Callie said. "I like him for you."

"If Arizona is going to be in Indiana and you're going to be in New York, how are you going to make things work?" Addison asked.

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about that. She doesn't even know about New York." Callie said. "We haven't had the chance to really talk about stuff."

"According to Tim you practically live at his house." Addison noted. "Seems weird that you haven't had the time to talk about something so important."

"I don't know. I guess I've been avoiding the subject every time is brought up." Callie said. "The closest thing we came to talk about it was one time that I suggested that if she didn't get into Notre Dame I could take her to look at schools in New York. She knows that because of my job I go to New York a lot, she entertained the option but her sights are set in Notre Dame."

"Yeah, there's really nothing you can do about it." Addison said.

"Its not like I want to do something about it." Callie said. "She's smart and she should go wherever she feels like, I know I did."

"And that's what happened today? That's what has your panties in a bunch?" Addison asked.

"Sort of…" Callie said. "I think we're having a fight but I don't really know why…"

"What happened?" Addison asked as she took a swig of her beer.

"I don't know. We were almost about to hook up, we couldn't take things far because we were at her house with her parents still around and I said that I'm not used to that, to having my girlfriend's parents always hovering and then she got mad." She said taking a long sip of the beer in her hand. "Look I love her, but it irks me when she acts like this."

"Like a child? It bothers you when she acts like a child?" Addison asked rhetorically. "In case it escaped your notice… she is a child."

"Shut up." Callie said annoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Here's the next chapter! This story will be over soon. For those of you asking, yes there will be a sequel. I'm already working on it. So it will be up soon after this story is over. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your continued support.

* * *

Chapter 15:

Arizona was on her way to the library when she ran into Aria. It's been weeks since they last saw each other; somehow Aria had been able to successfully avoid Arizona until now.

"Hey, I hear congratulations are in order." Aria said avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you." Arizona said gracefully. "Same. USC, right?"

"Right…" Aria said.

"So you're going to be all the way out in California?" Arizona asked hating that things were so incredibly awkward between them.

"Yes." Aria said. Then after a long pause, "So how's everything?"

"Good, good." Arizona said. "Tim leaves in a few weeks…we're having a going away party, you're more than welcome to come by if you want."

"Is my sister going to be there?" Aria asked.

"Aria…" Arizona said in a warning tone not wanting to get into another argument.

"I'll see if I can make it." Aria said. "Where were you going just now?"

"To the library. I still have to finish the English paper if I want to graduate." Arizona said with a chuckle.

"Mind if I come with you?" Aria asked.

"Not at all." Arizona said offering her a big smile.

"Are you ready for graduation?" Aria asked as they walked through the almost empty hallway.

"No, not yet. I'm still not sure what dress I'm going to wear." Arizona said. "What about you?"

"Yes, I already picked my dress. Emotionally, though…I'm not sure." Aria said. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Yeah, I guess I'll miss it too." Arizona said. A meaningful glance was exchanged between them. Even though this weren't fully okay or back to normal somewhere deep inside Arizona there was hope that eventually they would be.

After they were done with school Aria invited Arizona to lunch. Arizona sent a quick text to Callie to cancel the plans they had together. Arizona figured that later on whenever they had the chance to talk she would tell her all about her day and she would understand why she wanted to have lunch with Aria instead.

"Excited for Indiana?" Aria asked as she maneuvered her food to her mouth with a pair of chopsticks.

"Nervous and excited..." Arizona said.

"At least that way you'll be closer to Callie…." Aria said.

"What do you mean?" Arizona said surprised that Aria had brought up Callie's name so casually.

"Well she's moving to New York," Aria said. "New York is much closer to Indiana than Florida is."

"Huh." Arizona said not really knowing how to process this new information.

"You didn't know, did you?" Aria asked already knowing the answer.

"You know what, Aria? I just remembered a thing I forgot to do." Arizona said. "We'll… do this some other time."

* * *

Callie was just getting out of a meeting when she was able to check her phone. Arizona had been calling her incessantly, before returning the call she checked her text messages 3 of them were from Arizona asking her to meet her at their stop behind Arizona's house. Things between them were still testy since the night before, all Callie's hopes of things getting better between them faded quickly after reading those text messages.

Behind Arizona's house were an abandoned swing set where Callie and Arizona hung out from time to time whenever they wanted some time alone. Callie found Arizona sitting there alone looking somewhat upset.

"What's up, hon?" Callie greeted Arizona with a kiss that the blond barely responded to. "What's wrong?" Arizona's coldness not going unnoticed by Callie.

"I had lunch with Aria today." Arizona said as Callie sat next to her.

"That's good, right?" Callie said.

"Yes." Arizona said. "She got into USC."

"I know. I saw the letter." Callie said. She didn't mention anything to Arizona because she wasn't sure where Aria and Arizona stood so she thought it better to avoid the subject as a whole. Maybe that's why Arizona was acting so strange.

"She also told me that you were moving to New York." Arizona blurted out. "Something I had no knowledge about, I may add."

"Arizona…" Callie's whole body went cold at the sound of Arizona's words.

"So its true." Arizona said. She just had to look at Callie to know that Aria was telling the truth. "You're going away and you didn't even had the common decency to tell me about it."

"Its not like that, I swear." Callie said. "I'm not even sure I'm doing it."

"Moving?" Arizona asked.

"My dad offered me a job in New York but I'm not sure I'm taking it." Callie said. "Before coming to Miami I applied for a different job, also in New York, but I never heard back so I thought I didn't get it. But they called me last week, I still haven't made a decision, that's why I didn't tell you." Callie said trying to defend herself.

"I thought we were together, that this was serious to you." Arizona said.

"It is." Callie said. "Arizona, it is."

"You hid this from me." Arizona said. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know." Callie said regretfully.

"I-I can't even look at you right now." Arizona said standing up, feeling a pressing need to get as far away from Callie as possible.

"Just let me explain!" Callie said standing up after Arizona.

"I just need to know one thing." Arizona said.

"What's that?" Callie asked.

"These jobs…you knew about them before we happened?" Arizona asked looking Callie deep in the eyes as if to detect a lie.

"Arizona…just let me explain." Callie said.

"No." Arizona said. "I don't need to hear anything more." Arizona felt her eyes quickly tearing up. "This was nice. While it lasted, it was nice."

"Don't do this." Callie said. "Please just let me explain. Let's talk about this." She almost pleaded.

"There's nothing else to explain, Calliope." Arizona said. "You lied to me."

"I've never lied to you." Callie said.

"No. You hid things from me which is worse." Arizona said. "You knew from the start that you were never staying and yet you strung me along."

"That's unfair." Callie said. "Just calm down, okay? Let's talk calmly about this."

"I don't want to talk to you, I don even want to look at you!" Arizona said.

"Arizona…" Callie said reaching for Arizona's arm.

"Don't touch me." Arizona said suddenly pulling away from Callie.

"I love you." Callie said eyes pleading. "Please, don't do this."

"Don't say that." Arizona said. They stood there just staring at each other without exchanging any words.

"Do you want me to leave?" Callie asked.

"Yes." Arizona said without hesitation.

"Okay." Callie said sadly.

* * *

As she started walking away a part of Arizona wanted to shout at her to stop, to come back, to take back what she said. But she didn't. Callie walked away and deep inside her, Arizona knew that something broke between them that afternoon, something that the instant she lost it, she wanted it back.

That night Callie ended up at a bar. The conversation with Arizona kept playing in her mind over and over again. She couldn't bear to go to her house; she didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened between her and Arizona. Talking with someone about it would make it real for her and she wasn't ready for it to be real, she wasn't ready to face that it was over yet.

"Hi." A cute brunette who had been sitting next to Callie for a while said.

"Hey." Callie said distractedly.

"Y-you come here a lot." The cute brunette said clumsily.

"Not really." Callie said.

"I'm Dani." The brunette said extending her hand towards Callie.

"Callie." She said shaking Dani's hand. For the first time Callie took a good look at Dani. She was on the short side with an average built and long black hair that really framed her features.

"So what are you drinking, Callie?" Dani asked.

"Tequila." Callie said dryly.

"Rough day?" Dani asked trying to make conversation.

"You could say that…" Callie said.

"Been there." Dani said.

"What about?" Callie asked. At Dani's confused look she added, "Its been a rough day for you too?"

"It was…but then I saw you." Dani said with a charming smile.

"Does ever work?" Callie said with a few chuckles.

"Sort of…is it working now?" Dani asked.

"Sort of…" Callie said with a shrug.

"Tell me something, is Callie short for something?" Dani asked.

"No. Not really." Callie said. "Is Dani short for something?" She asked even though she wasn't particularly interested.

"Daniela." Dani replied.

"You're Hispanic?" Callie asked.

"Yes. Colombian." Dani said.

"Cuban." Callie said pointing to herself.

"I figured." Dani said.

"How come?" Callie asked curious.

"Cuban women are irresistibly attractive." Dani said.

"Is that another line?" Callie asked. "Cause I bet that one works like a dream."

"Is it working right now?" Dani asked as Callie downed the rest of her shot of tequila.

"Wanna get out of here?" Callie asked standing up from the barstool.

"Lead the way." Dani said standing up after Callie.

Callie took Dani's hand leading her out of the bar and into her car.


	16. Chapter 16

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Here's another chapter! Just a couple more until the ending. Don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Chapter 16:

Callie woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom. When she opened her eyes her first instinct was to look beside her to see who was there. All she saw was a mess of black hair. She knew the minute she entered Dani's apartment that she was making a mistake. It was like one of those things where you know you're about to do something terribly wrong but you can't seem to stop yourself. Flashes of the night before invaded Callie's memory; the way Dani's hand felt against her own when they walked out of the bar, the sloppy kisses they exchanged on Dani's sofa, Dani's fingers pressing against her skin and how unfamiliar Dani's skin tasted against her mouth. Arizona came to her mind and shame and regret invaded her body. She slipped out of the bed and got dressed as quietly as possible.

"When am I seeing you again?" Dani asked just when Callie thought she was going to make it out of the bedroom safely.

"I don't know, Dani." Callie said. "I'll call you."

"Okay." Dani replied sleepily before falling back asleep.

Callie didn't go to work that morning; she called in sick and just stayed in her room all day. Around mid afternoon Dani called and she ignored the call. Dani was a nice enough girl but she couldn't bear to face what she had done. She felt as if picking up Dani's call would make things even worse. Her emotions were a mess. One moment she felt guilty for sleeping with Dani, she felt as if she had betrayed Arizona and then she was angry at the whole situation. Arizona had broken up with her and that was that.

* * *

A few says went passed and Callie hadn't heard from Arizona. Many times Callie would pick up the phone to make an attempt to fix things but halfway through she would just give up and hang up. That afternoon Callie was distracted at work thinking about Arizona when her phone started buzzing with an incoming call from Arizona.

"Hey." Callie said.

"Yeah? Can we talk?" Arizona asked not in the mood for pleasantries.

"Sure." Callie said with a ray of hope. "Want to meet somewhere?"

"Can you go to that Mexican place we went the other day?" Arizona asked. "I'm already on my way."

"Sure." Callie said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Here" Arizona said waving to Callie. She had already saved a table at the fairly busy restaurant.

"How are you?" Callie said. Things were awkward, she didn't know the proper way to greet the blond.

"Fine." Arizona said.

"You wanted to talk?" Callie asked after she sat down in front of Arizona.

"Yes." Arizona said. "I- the other day…I may have overreacted. I was right to be upset and angry with you but I shouldn't have treated you the way I did." Arizona said. Callie was both incredibly happy at Arizona's words so very sad. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, if its okay with you of course, I want to take back what I said and I really want us to give this thing a shot. Sure there'll be challenges with us being apart but I think we can make it work. You'll be closer in New York. I can come visit on weekends or you could come visit…" Arizona was caught up in the excitement of things maybe getting a bit more serious between them that she failed to notice that Callie was yet to say anything.

"Stop." Callie said. "Stop. I need you to stop talking for a minute."

"I know, baby." Arizona said. "I messed up and I acted like a child but I'm sorry. I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. Next time we'll talk things through." Arizona reached over to softy peck Callie's lips but Callie was almost unresponsive.

"Before you go on I need to tell you something." Callie said. She contemplated the thought of not saying anything. She wanted to be with Arizona so badly that she thought of not saying anything about Dani but that wouldn't be fair to Arizona. She didn't want to live holding that secret constantly fearing about Arizona finding out.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked concerned.

"Something happened the other night." Callie said.

"Is everything okay?" Arizona asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I slept with someone." Callie said. "After you ended things I went to a bar and I met this woman and we-."

"Stop." Arizona said. "I don't want to know anything more." She stood up, turned around and headed for the exit.

"Wait." Callie said running after Arizona. She finally caught up with her at the parking lot. "I'm sorry. I know I fucked up. But you broke up with me, I thought it was over for good."

"So what? I'm supposed to say its okay because your feelings were a little bit hurt?" Arizona asked. "We have a fight and the first thing you do is sleep around?"

"I'm sorry." Callie said. "It was wrong of me but at least I'm being honest about it."

"You don't get points for that, Callie!" Arizona almost yelled.

"Arizona, please. I love you and you love me and I know we can get pass this." Callie said.

"No." Arizona said. "I gave you something. Something you so easily gave away to the next person. Who was she?"

"I don't know…" Callie said with her head down.

"You don't know?" Arizona asked.

"No, I don't know." Callie said now looking at Arizona. "We met that same night. All I know is that her name is Dani and she's studies sociology or psychology. I don't know."

"How would you feel if it was me?" Arizona asked. "How would you feel if I slept with some random girl I didn't even know the same day we broke up?"

"Its different, Arizona." Callie said. "You left me. I wanted to try to make things work, something I never ever do but I wanted to do with you and you left me. So no it's not the same."

"That's a very cheap excuse. Even for you." Arizona said.

"I regret it. I wish I never did it but there's nothing I can do to take it back. If I could I would, you've got to believe that." Callie said. The sincerity in her eyes was too much for Arizona to handle. She was so angry and hurt by what Callie did that she was unable to think clearly.

"I expected much more from you, Callie." Arizona said. "All of our time together…did any of it meant anything to you?"

"Of course it meant something to me." Callie said. "You mean something to me. I messed up. I made one mistake."

"Callie, I love you." Arizona said looking directly into Callie's eyes. "I don't think you understand just how much I love you and how much I want to just pretend you never said anything. I want to pretend everything is fine and that we have it all figured out…"

"We don't have to pretend." Callie said. "We can get over this."

"I need some time." Arizona said. "You need to give me some time."

"Take all the time that you need." Callie said feeling a shred of hope.

* * *

A few days had passed and Arizona was yet to make an attempt to contact Callie. She told Teddy about what happened in the restaurant but didn't get into too much detail. She missed Callie so badly that a part of her wanted to call her to tell her that she wanted everything back to normal but a bigger part of her knew that that would be a mistake. Everything around her made her think of Callie. She wanted things back to what they were but that wasn't possible. At least for now. She was still so angry that Callie slept with someone else. Every time she closed her eyes images of some random woman touching Callie's body the way she used to tortured her. She was supposed to be the only one allowed to touch Callie in such an intimate way, just like she couldn't imagine anyone touching her the way Callie had touched her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Teddy asked from beside Arizona. They were both working on a final project for one of their classes. Teddy had been watching Arizona closely and she knew that the blond had something in her mind.

"Not really." Arizona said sounding defeated.

"You can talk to me, you know?" Teddy said.

"I know, Teddy." Arizona said. "I'm just still so angry."

"I know. I would be too." Teddy said. "I still think you should talk to her. If you love her you should try to fix things."

"Don't. Don't try to defend her." Arizona said.

"I'm not." Teddy said. "I'm on your side. I just think that you should give it a chance. Not for her but for you. You'll regret it later on if you don't."

"Let's not talk about that right now." Arizona said stubbornly.


	17. Chapter 17

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

* * *

Chapter 17:

It had been a couple weeks since Callie and Arizona had seen each other. Callie had tried to contact Arizona a couple of times but the blond was yet to answer her calls or return her texts. She desperately wanted to make things better between them but she needed to respect Arizona's wishes. Arizona asked for space so she was going to comply.

After work Callie met Addison for dinner. She felt more alone than ever in Miami. Her sister was still not talking to her, she couldn't stand to look at her mother's smug face whenever she asked about Arizona and then there was her dad… she loved him the most but he was constantly putting pressure on her. She needed to get away. New York was looking better and better with each passing day.

"How are you holding up?" Addison asked after they ordered the entrees.

"I don't know." Callie said. "Arizona is still not talking to me."

"I'm sorry." Addison said sincerely. "I know its been rough."

"I just- I wish she would just talk to me." Callie said. "I know I fucked up and she has a right to be pissed but I think this is a bit uncalled for. She could at least return some of my calls."

"You did fuck up." Addison said taking a sip of wine. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think what you did was unforgivable. You slept with someone, so what? You guys weren't together when that happened."

"I know, but that's not how Arizona sees it." Callie said. "I understand why she's mad, I really do but it's been weeks. How much longer am I going to be in the dog house?"

"Maybe it's deeper than that…" Addison said. "Tim and I've talked about this. He hates you by the way. I personally think that Arizona is just disappointed and hurt."

"Yes, but I'm hurt too." Callie said.

"Its different, Callie." Addison said. "And you know it.

* * *

After having dinner with Callie, Addison headed towards the Robbins household. Her relationship with the handsome older brother was getting more serious. In the last few months they had been seeing each other quite frequently. She really admired his heart of gold and the way he didn't have any walls or pretentions. Tim was simply himself at all times. It was refreshing for a woman like Addison Forbes Montgomery. She was starting to develop real feelings for him but the fact that he was leaving in a few days really terrified her. Tim had invited her to a farewell party his parents were throwing for him, she was going to show up with a positive attitude and try to be as supportive as she could. She was putting her selfish tendencies aside, which was uncharted territory for her.

"You came!" Tim said when he saw Addison making her way through the backyard.

"Sorry I took so long." Addison said kissing him on the cheek. "I got wrapped up talking to Callie. She's…having a though time."

"So is my sister." Tim said. "And speaking of…let's not mention she who must not be named. Just the mention of the name brings Arizona down."

"Noted." Addison said. "Let's just focus on the man of the hour. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous. Excited." Tim said. "Anxious."

"You'll be fine." Addison said looking into his deep blue eyes. "Because you will be fine, right?"

"Its just boot camp, Addie." Tim said with a chuckle. "I'll be back in no time."

* * *

Arizona was trying to keep a good face. She was going to miss her brother. They've never been apart for more than a few days and now they were going to be apart for months. They were starting completely different lives, she didn't know how she was moving away and starting college in a new state without having him holding her hand and telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"Hey." Addison said taking a seat next to her.

"Hi." Arizona said not really in the mood to make conversation.

"I promised your brother I wasn't going to mention anything… and I might be overstepping" Addison said. "but I think you should try to give Callie another chance. She's not doing well and its obvious you're not doing so hot either."

"You're right." Arizona said making eye contact with Addison. "You are overstepping."

"You and I are not friends." Addison said. "We have absolutely nothing in common, but…we both love Callie. She really loves you, you know? You should talk to her, don't wait until is too late."

* * *

The bad part of having a party in your house is the clean up after its over. Arizona and her brother were finishing up after their parents went to sleep.

"This is nice." Tim said.

"Cleaning, really?" Arizona asked as she distractedly picked up empty plastic cup and threw in a trash bag.

"No, I mean us spending some time alone before things get crazy in a few days." Tim said.

"I guess." Arizona said with a shrug.

"I'm really going to miss you, Phoenix." Tim said with a charming smile.

"I'm going to miss you too, jerk." Arizona said with a laugh as she threw a dirty napkin his way.

"Are you nervous?" Tim asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that question?" Arizona asked.

"Not really, I already know what I'm going to be up against." Tim said. "Being a Marine has been my dream since I can remember. You're going to be experiencing something completely new."

"Well I've wanted to be a doctor since I was a kid and I faked being sick just so I could go to the hospital with mom. I loved playing with all the medical supplies. Indiana is just the first step towards the bigger picture." Arizona said.

"Dr. Robbins." Tim said. "Has a nice ring to it."

"We're going to be fine, right?" Arizona asked.

"Yes." Tim said. "We're going to see each other as often as possible. You're going to tell me about college and all the hot girls there and I'm going to tell you about the Marines and all the hot girls there…"

"And you're going to call me?" Arizona asked. "Every day?"

"I promise." Tim said. "I'm going to call you every chance I get."

"You're going to be safe, and you're not going to play the hero." Arizona said her eyes watering at the thought of not being able to see her brother every day.

"I swear." Tim said. "Come here." Arizona made her way towards her brother when she was close enough to him; Tim engulfed her in a tight hug. "Everything is going to be fine. You just need to focus on being good at school. I love you, blondie."

"I love you too." Arizona said resting her head on her brother's shoulder and tightening her grip around his waist.

* * *

Late at night when Arizona was alone in her bedroom she thought about Addison's words. She missed Callie with every fiber of her body. Maybe it was time to be over being angry. She was still upset but that wasn't enough of a reason to not work things out with Callie. Relationships were rough and they had a problem communicating and now, she realized, trusting each other. Arizona truly believed that they could work it out.

"Can we talk?" Arizona typed and sent in a text message to Callie. She hoped she would still be awake at this hour.

"When?" Callie texted back a minute later.

"Now? Everyone is already asleep." Arizona wrote.

"I'm on my way." Callie replied a couple minutes later.

* * *

"This is not awkward." Callie said as she awkwardly moved around Arizona's bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Arizona blurted out. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Callie replied with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't take any of your calls." Arizona said. "At first I was so, so angry but then I just didn't know what to say. We both made mistakes but I'm willing to move past it if you are. I love you so, so much, Calliope. I really don't want to imagine my life without you in it."

"I-" Callie wanted to say something but then regretted it. "Can we sit down?" She asked motioning to the bed.

"Sure." Arizona said. They both sat next to each other on the bed. Callie took Arizona's hand in hers; touching Callie's hands again made her feel sparks all over.

"Look, I don't even know where to start." Callie said. "You've meant more to be than anyone in my life right now. Knowing you and knowing how passionate you are about your future made me want to be more passionate about my future. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, more than you know and now I have a chance to start over, to do something by myself."

"What are you trying to say?" Arizona asked.

"What I'm saying is that I took the job in New York late this afternoon." Callie said. "They couldn't keep waiting for an answer."

"That's great." Arizona said her eyes lighting up for Callie. "I'm really happy for you."

"I love you so much." Was all that Callie was able to say at the moment. "I love you. I really do."

"What's wrong?" Arizona said running her hand softly through Callie's face noticing the change in her demeanor.

"I selfishly want to be with you." Callie said. "I want to be the person you can't wait to tell them about your day."

"You can be that person." Arizona said. "I want you to be that person."

"But I can't, Arizona." Callie said. "You deserve much more. You deserve to take whatever this word has to offer. You deserve the chance to be selfish and focus on you and being the best doctor you could be. I can't be the thing that holds you back or stops you from taking an internship or a job in some place far away. You are so young, you haven't had the chance to fully become yourself."

"I want you to be there." Arizona said.

"I can't." Callie said. "You're going to be so amazing and I'm going to be so proud of you but you need to do that by yourself."

"Calliope…" Arizona said.

Callie took a second to really look at Arizona. She was so breathtaking and beautiful. Callie closed the space between them with a kiss Arizona quickly responded. Callie never wanted to break the moment; she never wanted to let go of Arizona. But she had to for both of their sake.

"I'm so in love with you." Callie said resting her forehead on Arizona's. "But we can't keep going."

"I love you so much." Arizona said.

"I know." Callie said holding Arizona close to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: We've arrived at the end. It's been an interesting ride to say the least. Thank you for all of your support.

* * *

Chapter 18:

It was a quiet Sunday in the Torres household. Carlos was away on business and Aria and Lucia were out shopping for the last details of Aria's graduation outfit. The only person still at the house was Callie who was in a deep sleep. It had been a horrible week for her. After ending things with Arizona she couldn't help but feel horrible about everything. She missed the perky blond. She realized just how much of a positive energy Arizona brought to her life. A really big part of her wanted that back. She missed the flirting, the kisses, and the simple pleasure of having Arizona's company. But she knew she couldn't be selfish. She needed to let Arizona go.

The bedroom door opened with a small, almost inaudible creek. Arizona made her way stumbling as quietly as possible through Callie's dark room. She climbed into bed next to Callie, trying to softly wake her up.

"Calliope, wake up." Arizona said in a low tone as she softly run a hand through Callie's back. "Callie…"

"What are you doing here?" Callie mumbled as she turned around to face Arizona.

"I came to see you." Arizona said. "I know you're leaving tomorrow and I wanted to say goodbye. Your room is a mess by the way."

"I know." Callie said with a chuckle. "I guess I never got around to cleaning it up."

"I'm going to miss you." Arizona said tucking a lock of hair behind Callie's ear.

"I'll miss you too." Callie said with a half smile.

They simply looked at each other for a while without exchanging any words. Arizona scooted closer to Callie; she finally closed the gap between them by taking Callie's mouth with hers. The kiss started slow, achingly so. Arizona moved to straddle Callie's waist never breaking the kiss.

"Arizona, what are we doing here?" Callie asked.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Arizona said before she took her shirt off.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Callie asked. "You know that this won't change anything, no matter how much I want to?"

"I know." Arizona said before she started kissing Callie again.

"Okay." Callie mumbled against Arizona lips.

* * *

"At what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Arizona asked, as she got dressed.

"I have to be at the airport at 6:30am." Callie said. "Why?"

"I was just curious." Arizona said.

There was an awkward silence as they both finished getting dressed. Their hair was still damp from a shower they had taken earlier; wet towels and dirty clothes painted Callie's bedroom floor.

"Your room is a mess." Arizona said. Now with the lights on the mess was way more evident.

"So you've mentioned…" Callie said. Arizona started picking up clothes and threw them in the laundry basket. "Stop. You don't have to do that."

"You're leaving tomorrow, you should leave this place clean." Arizona said.

"The cleaning lady is coming tomorrow after I leave." Callie said. "I already packed what I wanted to take. The rest is going on storage until further notice."

"And that's it?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Callie said. "Wait." She said as she looked through one of her drawers. "I got you something. I was planning on giving it to you a while back but then…stuff happened…" From the top drawer of her nightstand Callie pulled out a leather bound copy of Gray's Anatomy by Henry Gray. "Here" She said handing the book to Arizona.

"Where did you get this?" Arizona said running her fingers through the pages.

"A friend of a friend." Callie said with a shrug. "Its from 1893 so you should be careful with it."

"Callie, this is amazing." Arizona said.

"I- uh- I wrote you a note." Callie said. "It's between the pages, you should read it sometime…"

"What does it say?" Arizona asked nervously.

"What does it say?" Callie said mocking Arizona's voce. "You have to read it." She said with a chuckle. Arizona skimmed through the pages until she found a neatly folded envelope. "I mean don't read it while I'm in front of you."

"Fine. But you owe me." Arizona said closing the book. Arizona looked at Callie for a while. She really liked the brunette's features, she loved the way her long dark hair framed her face. She wanted to say something, anything to change things between them, to make Callie realize just how good they were together.

"Arizona…" Callie said with an uncomfortable laugh. "You're staring."

"You are very beautiful, Calliope." Arizona said.

"So are you." Callie said with a smile.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you." Arizona said, her finger quickly catching a tear that had escaped her eye.

"I think I do." Callie said. "You're a special one, Arizona-like-the-battleship."

"You're an idiot." Arizona said with a small laugh.

"Come here." Callie said as she sat on the bed motioning for Arizona to join her at her side. Arizona moved to sit next to Callie a sense of dejavu invading her mind. "Listen, I know we are not together or anything but I want you to feel free to call me whenever. If you ever need something…anything, please don't doubt to call me. I'm going to still be here for you."

"Callie…" Arizona said. "That means a lot to me. It really does."

"I love you." Callie said dropping a kiss on Arizona's forehead.

"Can you promise me something?" Arizona asked.

"What's that?" Callie said drying an errand tear from Arizona's eyes.

"I need you to promise me that you'll remember me." Arizona said. "No matter what, promise me that you'll never forget about me."

"I swear." Callie said. "It's impossible to forget those dimples."

"I'm serious, Callie." Arizona said.

"So am I." Callie said. "I won't ever forget you. You mean too much to me. I'm lucky that you were a part of my life and even more so that you allowed me to belong to yours, even if it was for just a few months."

"Kick ass in New York." Arizona said resting her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Kick ass in college." Callie said wrapping an arm around Arizona's shoulder.

* * *

Callie was finishing up packing the last of the stuff she was going to take with her to New York when Aria opened the door of her bedroom.

"Are you busy?" Aria asked shyly.

"Not really." Callie said turning around to face her sister. "Why? What's up?"

"So this is it?" Aria said looking around Callie's bedroom. "You're finally leaving the nest for good?"

"Yup. That seems to be the case." Callie said.

"So…have a nice trip, okay?" Aria said. "Send pictures or whatever." She said quickly before she turned away to leave the room.

"Aria, wait." Callie called after her sister. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No…" Aria said turning around.

"And…" Callie said encouraging her on.

"I-I really hope things go really great for you in New York." Aria said. "And…I guess I wanted to apologize…"

"For what?" Callie asked taken aback by Aria's words.

"I know we've never been the closest of sisters and I'm sorry I've never really made any effort to fix that." Aria said. "Relationships go two ways and I guess I have some fault in us not being super close or anything…"

"Its okay, Aria." Callie said. "While we're on the subject…I guess I have to apologize too. Since I left home for college I never really made an effort to reach out to you. That was wrong of me. But…you know its not like either of us is dying we can still make up for all the time lost."

"I know." Aria said with a smile. "I'm glad you said that."

"You can come visit in New York anytime you want." Callie said.

"And I guess you can come visit in California too, if you're not being super lame or whatever." Aria said.

"I guess I'll try not to be super lame or whatever then." Callie said with a chuckle.

"I…" Aria started to say something but before any words came out of her mind regretted it. "Can I confess something and you promise you wont try to kill me?"

"Depends." Callie said with a shrug.

"Well I'm going to say it anyway because its something I can't have hanging on my conscience." Aria said. "…I was the one who told Arizona you were going to New York. I did it hoping that you two would break up. I thought that if you two broke up then I would have a chance with Arizona…"

"That's okay, Aria." Callie said.

"It is?" Aria asked.

"I mean, it was a shitty thing to do, but that wasn't why Arizona and I ended things." Callie said. "I knew you had feelings for Arizona but you never said anything so we never had the chance to talk about it."

"What's done, its done, right?" Aria asked.

"Right." Callie said. "I just want to say that I never meant to hurt you. I really love Arizona and what we had was very real. If I had known before I was already in a relationship with Arizona that you had feelings for her, things would have been very different."

"I'm sorry I acted like such a brat." Aria said.

"Hey, its okay." Callie said. "We live and we learn."

"I'm really glad we had this talk." Aria said.

"Me too." Callie said as she moved to give her sister a hug.

* * *

A few days after Callie left Miami, Arizona was thinking of her. She thought of calling her a few times just to make sure that everything was all right but every time she picked up the phone she thought up a reason not to call. And it wasn't like Callie was calling her or anything. One of the times she picked up the phone to call Callie she remember the note Callie had left in the book she had given her. Arizona had forgotten all about it until that very moment. She dropped her phone in her desk and moved quickly around to her bookshelf to find the book she had carefully stored there. Skimming through the pages she found the envelope, upon opening it she found the note written in Callie's neat handwriting.

_My dearest Arizona like the battleship: _

_I can't even being to tell you how proud I am of you. I know this is the start of what I know will be a career filled with great achievements. I hope you approach this new step in your life with an open mind and an open heart. I can't wait to see you in your scrubs and you white lab coat saving lives and taking names. I have no doubt you'll be an excellent doctor. I hope you never forget the little people. I love you so very much. Please know that I am forever changed by you. You have meant a great deal to me. I am so grateful for the time I've been allowed to be with you. You haven't even left for college and I miss you already. _

_ I'll love you forever, Dr. Robbins _

_ Yours Sincerely _

_ Calliope._

* * *

**_A/N _2:I'm grateful for every single one of your kind reviews and messages. For those of you asking, yes, there will be a sequel. I've been working on it so you can expect that in the next few days. Please let me know what you think of this last chapter. AND don't forget to let me know if you have any suggestions for the sequel. Much love to all of you!**


End file.
